


Перекрестки

by KarizZa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Диноцентрик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перекрестки

Традиции семьи Каваллоне - странная шутка. 

Так показалось подростку Дино, когда однажды дед позвал его в своей кабинет, и на пальцах объяснил двенадцатилетнему парню, почему с играми и беззаботным детством пора завязывать. Немногословный малыш в дурацкой шляпе, которого объявили его личным репетитором, начиная с этого же дни, объяснял еще хуже, чем дед. Из всех ответов на бесчисленные вопросы Дино у него находились лишь затрещины да пинки под зад. В общем, ничего определенного для себя Дино так и не уяснил, лишь один факт оставался непреложным: эти двое, дед и репетитор, они всерьез решили вырастить из никчемного Дино Десятого босса семьи Каваллоне. 

Как же он испугался тогда, разве что до слез не дошло. Дино всю свою жизнь вплоть до того памятного дня был уверен, что уж его-то эта семейная традиция как-нибудь обойдет, однажды найдется истинный наследник титула босса, кто угодно, но только не Дино. Нескладный, неуклюжий, неуверенный в себе – Дино мог бы составить свой собственный небольшой словарь с эпитетами, характеризующими все, чего ему не доставало. В сущности, никогда он не думал о себе, как о главе семьи. Оказалось зря. Ни Реборн, его новоявленный репетитор, ни дед – они явно не шутили. И от этого было только страшнее, с каждым днем было все хуже и хуже.

Ромарио, один из преданных деду людей, с детства уделяющий Дино внимания больше, чем все нанятые няньки, успокоил, потрепав по волосам: «Так и должно было случиться, разве ты удивлен, Дино? А я давно ждал этого дня».

Ромарио в него верил. Возможно, больше чем кто-либо. Тогда Дино еще не понимал почему, чувствовал лишь благодарность за эту веру. Ромарио был единственным человеком, от которого слова о наследовании титула Десятого босса не звучали приговором. Он умел говорить об этом так… успокаивающе. От его аргументов Дино необъяснимо становилось легче на душе, хотя по сути, Ромарио лишь медленно подтачивал его сопротивление, просто он делал это совсем не так, как Реборн, с его методами жестоких стрессовых тренировок, или дед с неизменно проникновенным голосом и таким живым блеском в ярко-голубых, совсем не старческих глазах. 

«Небо. В твоих жилах вместо крови течет чистое пламя Неба», - так говорил ему дед. 

Дино было тринадцать, Дино все еще было страшно, Дино все еще не желал становиться боссом. Сколько бы дед не твердил ему о предрешенной судьбе, кровных узах и наследии предков, Дино отказывался понимать, отказывался верить.

Реборн говорил: «Мальчишка просто ломается. И чтобы он окончательно сломал в себе эту детскую глупость, упертость, нужно лишь надавить чуть сильнее». И Реборн действительно это делал. 

 

Друзья только подливали масла в огонь. Дино учился в одной из тех школ, в которых все всё знают друг о друге. Вроде бы и обычное учебное заведение, без классовых предрассудков, без особого отношения к особым ученикам, - но все понимали, что это не так. Хотя и никакого недовольства никто не высказывал, просто какая-нибудь Марианна, вдова мельника, знала, что ее дочь на занятиях сидит за одной партой с солдатом Варии. И Дино тоже знал. Вот эта атмосфера знания, понимания того, что и одноклассники смотрят на него, как на будущего наследника мафиозного титула, угнетала, давила на плечи Дино тяжелее любого камня. Как будто все вокруг твердило: «От судьбы не уйдешь. Тебе не убежать, Дино». 

Впрочем, одноклассники были того же мнения, что и сам наследник: из мальчишки Каваллоне хорошего босса не выйдет. В одном классе с ним учился Супербия Сквало, будущий Император Мечей, как говорил он сам. Дино только смеялся, ему казалось, что раз уж сам он не верит в свою связанность с мафией, то и другие люди относятся к этому также. Дино думал, Сквало такой же, как он – просто жертва обстоятельств. Когда же Дино удалось высказать свою теорию в глаза диковатому однокласснику, Сквало его избил. Жестоко, с каким-то мрачным фанатизмом, как будто методично разжевывал ему трудную задачку. Дино пытался сопротивляться, но куда уж, с его-то координацией! Он чувствовал себя невыносимо жалким, его ужасная нерасторопность, неуклюжесть, была с ним, сколько он себя помнил, и против такого как Сквало у него не было ни одного шанса. Дино решил для себя тогда: со Сквало ему вообще никогда не сравниться. Ни в пример наследнику Каваллоне, Супербия для себя давным-давно все решил: и что станет вторым Императором Мечей, и захватит власть в Варии, и перевернет мафиозный мир с ног на голову. После избиения, так и не ставшего настоящей дракой, они вопреки ожиданиям Дино стали общаться, конечно, в той особой манере общения, присущей Сквало: тычки и крики, унижения и вечные издевки, но все же. 

В потоке брани и возмущений Сквало Дино слышал слишком много удивительного для себя, слишком много знакомого. Дино поверить не мог, что кто-то в здравом уме мог мечтать стать частью мафии, тем более, что этот кто-то – всего-навсего его ровесник, такой же худощавый пацан с несформировавшимися мышцами и ломающимся голосом. На этом вся их схожесть и заканчивалась. Сквало был злым, резким, энергичным. Дино – застенчивым, тихим, молчаливым. Сквало врывался в класс с криком «Воооои!», Дино опаздывал и спотыкался на пороге, краснея и бормоча свое привычное «Прошу прощения». Сквало брал от жизни все, что хотел, видел свою цель, и глаза у него горели так, что блеск драгоценных камней не сравнился бы. Дино порой боялся собственной тени, боялся завтрашнего дня и того, что назначенная ему в жизни цель маячит над ним, словно Дамоклов меч: однажды непременно рубанет. 

 

Дино и сам не понимал, почему для него было так жизненно важно отказаться от титула босса. Иногда ему казалось, что дело лишь в желании сохранить свою свободу. Для кого, для чего? Ответа не находилось. Просто важно было, и все. Важно заниматься в жизни именно тем, чем хотелось ему; стать тем, кем хотелось ему самому. Была какая-то особая ценность в том, чтобы самому выбрать свой жизненный путь. К тому же, у парня действительно были собственные соображения на этот счет.

Дино всегда привлекала экономика, финансы, конъюнктура рынков и индексы мировых торговых площадок. Узор из зеленых и красных фишек на доске со шкалами занимал все его внимание на долгие часы, в кривых и ломаных линиях он видел какой-то особый, одному ему понятный узор. Видел, словно наяву, каким будет следующее движение причудливой фигуры, будто кадры в замедленной съемке: Nikkei 500 +0,167, FTSE 100 0, CAC-40 -1,005. Смешные названия, взлеты и падения котировок – словно игра в морской бой на усложненном поле. Ничего сложного. Реборн говорил: «Полезная мелочь. Но лучше бы пойти в зал и потренироваться еще пару часов». 

 

Время шло, в душе Дино не рождалось ни единого порыва, заставившего бы его всерьез взяться за тренировки. Реборн не переставал верить в ученика, с каждым днем его методы становились только жестче, а синяки и ссадины на теле Дино – ярче. Дед не терял надежды тоже, только голос его отчего-то становился с каждым днем все тише. Ромарио по-прежнему был единственным, кто не давил на него. Не хотел, не считал нужным. Или просто боялся стать тем, кто окончательно переломит ветку. Среди всех подчиненных босса семьи Каваллоне лишь один Ромарио признавал в никчемном четырнадцатилетнем Дино будущего босса. От этого было горько, как и от всего, что связало Дино с титулом. Но в глубине душе мальчишка признавал: это было ужасно приятно, Дино искренне гордился тем, как относился к нему Ромарио. Тихая радость от этого знания порой даже помогала ему пережить очередное нелегкое испытание от Реборна, словно можно было черпать силы из этого эфемерного чувства. Реборн лишь с улыбкой отмечал, что сегодня его ученик держался не так отвратительно, как вчера. 

Так проходили дня для Дино: школа, тренировки, нелегкие беседы с дедом, в которых он будто исподтишка, по-тихому, вытаскивал из Дино все его возражения, страхи, противоречия, как занозы из ладоней. Вот он страх не оправдать дедовы надежды: ты уже их оправдал, внук, ты моя гордость, и ни что не заставит меня разочароваться в тебе. Вот он страх перед ответственностью: никто не заставляет тебя брать на себя ответственность, Дино, никто не требует от тебя большего чем то, на что ты способен, просто знай, что мы нуждаемся в тебе, мы верим в тебя и любим, просто знай, ты никогда не будешь один. Спокойный голос деда затапливал сознание, унимая беспокойное сердечко, дед действительно заставлял его поверить в то, что ничего страшного нет в его тренировках, в его обучении. Казалось, Дино вовсе не обязательно будет становиться боссом, если он не захочет, казалось, все образуется как-нибудь само, и все проблемы, так волновавшие его, тоже решатся без участия Дино. 

 

В это же время Сквало искал для себя новые проблемы сам. Вскоре после той драки Супербия сбежал из дома. Немногие знали из-за чего, и Дино посчастливилось войти в число тех посвященных: Сквало решился начать свой путь мечника, у него больше не хватило терпения высиживать уроки в школе, терпеть идиотскую муштру в штабе Варии. Да только Дино знал еще одну деталь, самую важную: перед своим отъездом Сквало успел познакомиться с человеком, по имени Занзас Вонгола. И даже никчемный Дино понимал, что это значило, легко мог представить себе. 

«Вонгола» на языке мафии – синоним силы, непоколебимых устоев, традиций. Эта мафиозная семья в Италии была центром наследия предков, координатором жизни всех других семей, живших в мире. Дино знал, что семья Каваллоне – их ближайшие союзники, знал, что от него, как от будущего босса, тоже потребуется проявить почтение, уважение, а главное: доказать свою силу, способность служить подспорьем для Вонголы даже в самую опасную минуту. И также твердо он был уверен в том, что никогда в жизни ему самому не оправдать этих надежд, никогда не стать достойным носить имя союзника такой семьи, как Вонгола.

А Занзас был воплощением его уверенности. Пожалуй, Занзас восхищал его даже сильнее Сквало, ведь ему тоже предстояло принять титул босса, и, что самое непостижимое для Дино: Занзас ужасно гордился своей кровью, он не мог дождаться того дня, когда сможет надеть на палец кольцо Неба Вонголы. Занзас жил в ожидании этого, как и Дино. Вот только один с нетерпением и огнем в глазах, а другой – мечтая, чтобы день этот никогда не наступил. Сквало говорил, что он просто трусливый идиот, что природа, видимо, посмеялась над всем родом Каваллоне, преподнеся ему такого наследничка. А еще говорил, что настоящий лидер должен чувствовать зов крови, чувствовать свою судьбу и следовать своему пути неотступно. Да, совсем как Занзас. 

Сквало уехал, с самим Занзасом Дино избегал пересекаться, хотя тот вряд ли запомнил даже его имя: наследник Вонголы был слишком горд и надменен, чтобы признавать кого-либо в качестве равного себе. Дино думал: ничего удивительного, речь ведь шла о его никчемной персоне. 

 

Дни тянулись медленно, как стекает мед по стенкам оставленной на солнце банки. Оставляет тянущие горячие следы, обволакивает, глушит чувства. Не прекращались тренировки, Ромарио говорил, что Дино стал намного сильнее за прошедший год, а еще говорил, что все обязательно наладится, когда-нибудь. С дедом они виделись редко: старик пропадал в кабинете, каждый день в дом приходили новые юристы. Во время короткого перерыва между тренировками в один из таких тягучих дней Реборн объяснил нехотя, что в семье главное – закон, и соблюдение закона это долг босса. Дино не понял из его слов ничего, Реборн никогда ничего ему не разжевывал, только щелкнул пальцами и велел возвращаться к тренировке.

 

Когда об алую крышку гроба ударились первые комья земли, Дино словно очнулся от долгой спячки, в голове прояснилось от этой дроби, еще холодное весеннее солнце стерло остатки сомнений из головы. Растаял дурманящий аромат меда, и все краски мира вокруг словно выгорели на солнце. Не стало серого, цветного – все вокруг разграничилось на четкое черное и белое. Плохое и хорошее. Правильное и нет.

На то, чего хотел Дино, и то, чего хотели от него.

Странно, но Дино даже не удивился тому, как черным полотном накрыло его мечты о карьере финансиста, уютном кабинете в центре Рима и длинноногой секретарше со звучным именем Валентина. Или Лаура. Или вообще без секретарши, лишь бы была возможность заниматься своим делом. В одно мгновение все его мечты отчего-то стали казаться донельзя глупыми и неправильными. А там, на краю засыпаемой землей могилы, даже кощунственными. Как он мог думать о себе в такой момент, как он вообще мог думать о чем-то, кроме того, что так старательно внушал ему дед? Было стыдно, а еще – больно.

\- Это потому, что никто больше не сможет, верно? – сказал он горько, кладя на свежую насыпь земли венок из руты. 

«Раскаяние» на языке цветов. 

Это то, что чувствовал Дино. Покаяние, сожаление об упущенном времени, упущенных возможностях. А еще, было, почему-то, жаль деда. Старик умер, прожив долгую жизнь, многие бы позавидовали. Да только умер он несчастным, так всегда казалось Дино, и даже повзрослев, он так и не смог отделаться от того чувства, что гложило его еще подростком: чувства вины. Он не жалел о том, что дед умер, ему было больно от мысли о том, что дед ушел из жизни, успев разочароваться в своем единственном наследнике.

 

Отец погиб еще молодым, Дино его даже не помнил. Говорили, он был ненадежным человеком и на протяжении всей своей жизни в качестве Девятого босса семьи Каваллоне только и делал, что расстраивал деда. И умер, говорили, по собственной глупости. Тогда деду пришлось стать регентом при мальчишке, еще совсем несмышленыше. Реборн говорил, в мире мафии это нормально – вступать в права босса семьи даже в юном возрасте, таких примеров были десятки. И все они, говорил Реборн, стали достойными людьми, за всю их жизнь никто не посмел усомниться в их силе и правильности принимаемых решений. 

И на Десятом боссе семьи Каваллоне эта славная традиция прервется, так как эта великая честь выпала никчемному Дино, худшему, из всех кандидатов в боссы во всей Италии. Да что там, Дино думал, во всем мире.

 

Известия о попытке переворота власти в Вонголе достигли ушей Дино с большим опозданием и поразили его настолько, что привычный мир покачнулся в глазах подростка. Ведь речь шла о Вонголе, эта семья для Дино всегда была оплотом порядка в мафиозном мире, никто не обладал такой же способностью к улаживанию внутрисемейных конфликтов без какого-либо кровопролитья, как члены семьи Вонгола. Оказалось, любой закон и любую традицию можно нарушить. Занзас, сын Девятого босса поднял руку на своего отца, зажег против него пламя Ярости и поднял солдат Варии, чтобы пойти войной на дом своих предков. И Дино искренне не мог понять мотивов поступка Занзаса: разве отец не согласился бы отдать ему кольцо сам? Казалось, Занзас просто не намерен ждать, ему хотелось власти немедленно. 

Позже Тимотео объяснил, что он намеренно оставил Дино непричастным к «Колыбели». Сказал, что дела, вроде этого, являются слишком приватными даже для того, чтобы втягивать в них ближайших союзников. Даже Дино. И причина была вовсе не в том, что Тимотео не доверял наследнику дома Каваллоне, по крайней мере, так он говорил. Дино верил с трудом. Реборн, который всегда тесно общался с Тимотео Вонголой и был посвящен во внутренние дела семьи даже лучше самого Дино, лишь сказал, что мальчишке следует поверить в эти слова, только и всего.

Мятежников решено было оставить безнаказанными. Хотя, на самом деле, положение, в которое они попали, было хуже любого наказания. Занзас бесследно пропал после «Колыбели», никто не знал, где искать бунтовщика. Сквало лежал в больнице и был так молчалив, как никогда на памяти Дино. В его глазах угас тот буйный огонь, словно затушили фитиль этой бочки с порохом, взрывавшейся по любому случаю. Сквало смотрел на него устало, кусая разбитую губу и потирая культю, оставшуюся после ампутации: немыслимо, Сквало сам отрубил себе руку. «Тир ведь тоже был одноруким», - пояснил Сквало. Был. Так Дино узнал о том, что его одноклассник, мальчишка четырнадцати лет, стал Вторым Императором мечей, победив тогдашнего лидера Варии, великого Тира. Вопреки ожиданиям Дино, ни следа удовлетворения он не находил на осунувшемся бледном лице.

\- А ты изменился, - сказал Сквало с горечью. – Кажется, никто из нас уже не будет прежним.

\- Ты сам изменился, Сквало, - мягко ответил Дино. – Ты стал таким сильным…

\- Заткнись, мусор, у меня голова болит. 

\- Прости, Сквало. Тогда я зайду позже…

Вот и все. С того дня увидеться со Сквало ему так и не удавалось. Варию, которую в отсутствие Занзаса возглавил Супербия, называя себя лишь временным заместителем босса, лишили былого статуса самого сильного и уважаемого из свободных боевых отрядов итальянской мафии. По сути, Вария опустилась до уровня мальчиков на побегушках, пушечного мяса, которое можно было бросить в бой в любой момент, в любой ситуации. Едва оправившегося после ран Сквало направили в самое пекло тогдашних мафиозных разборок. Дино месяцами его не видел, не знал, где тот пропадает, жив ли вообще. А Сквало неизменно возвращался, всем на зло. И становился лишь сильнее с каждой такой отлучкой. Дино знал: там, на своих заданиях, Сквало убивал людей десятками, возможно – уже сотнями. Сквало уже вырос, и в свои пятнадцать Дино не мог с ним сравниться ни в чем, по-прежнему не мог.

 

\- Не о чем волноваться, время ведь еще есть, - успокаивал Ромарио, бинтуя разбитое на очередной тренировке колено. – Вы окончите школу, поступите в университет. Синьор Реборн сделает из вас настоящего бойца, а я не дам забыть то, чему учил вас старый дон Каваллоне. 

\- Я не справлюсь, - твердил Дино, закрывая лицо руками.

\- Конечно, нет, если будете унывать. Сколько можно, Дино? Вытрете нос, в конце концов. Поймите: на вас надеются. Множество людей ждет, что вы будете принимать решения, которые пойдут на благо семье. Ваша семья ждет от вас помощи. У нас есть только вы, потому что никто больше не сможет. А дела у нас плохи, видит Мадонна, при вашем отце мы столько потеряли, что на восстановление уйдут годы, не меньше. Простите, синьор Дино, но лучше бы вам поторопиться с тем, чтобы встать на ноги, - с горечью говорил Ромарио, закрепляя бинты на худом колене.

И это была правда. Финансовое состояние семье Каваллоне значительно расшаталось за те годы, что власть находилась в руках отца Дино. Пропорционально этому, Девятый Каваллоне умудрился подорвать и положение своего дома среди других семей, не состоящих с Каваллоне в таких близких связях, как Вонгола. И даже веского слова дона Тимотео не всегда было достаточно, чтобы изменить это отношение. Со временем, Каваллоне обзавелись врагами. Семьи из числа тех, что были поставлены на место еще при восьмом Каваллоне за свое неподобающее поведение, за неравноправные действия в отношении других семей и мирных жителей, сочли эту слабость рода Дино, как возможность отомстить. Реборн говорил: тучи сгущаются над домом Каваллоне, и к тому времени, когда грянет гром, Дино должен быть готов отразить этот удар. Все надежды, вся ответственность и вера в будущее лежит на его плечах, само будущее семьи Каваллоне – в руках Дино.

Когда этот день наступил, Дино по-прежнему считал себя неудачником, по-прежнему не верил в себя. Но отступить просто не смог, не нашел в себе силы. 

Их было много, все они угрожали ему, угрожали его семье. Нападение было спланировано так, что у Каваллоне не оставалось шанса избежать схватки. Все враги, имевшие намерение отомстить Каваллоне за что-либо, или же просто нажиться на этой резне, объединились в альянс, ударив сплоченной силой. На стороне Дино была только его семья: их отрезали от внешнего мира и они не могли связаться с союзниками: ни прорваться через осаждающее резиденцию кольцо, не связаться каким-либо другим образом. Шансов не было, кроме одного: сразиться. И Дино принял решение, второе важное решение в своей жизни, после той клятвы, что дал на могиле деда: стать достойным титула Неба Каваллоне. На этот раз Дино решился – пора вступить в права босса на полном серьезе.

Потому что никто больше не мог.

Потому что Дино хотел этого сам. Потому что те люди, верные ему члены семьи Каваллоне – единственные близкие и родные, кто был у него. Дино всегда боялся ответственности, но тогда чувствовал: она больше не висит неподъемным грузом на его шее, вовсе нет. Теперь она горела пламенем решимости в его сердце – решимостью защитить, всех до единого, своих людей. 

Потому что никто больше не мог. Потому что Дино желал этого – быть щитом семьи Каваллоне, уберечь свой дом от опасности.

Ушли сомнения и страхи, на их месте оставалось только одно чувство: уверенность. Вера в своих людей и в себя, вера в то, что нет ничего дороже своей семьи и ничего важнее. Вера в то, что его семья – это его сердце. Его душа. Все, что предавало ему сил в жизни – его люди. Их незаметное, такое малое участие, лишь одобрение или шутливый укор, подтрунивания над неуклюжим Дино и то, как они всегда подавали ему руку, помогая встать на ноги. Помогали стряхнуть грязь с коленей, залечить раны, и сделать новый шаг. Дино просто не мог допустить мысли о том, чтобы потерять все это, он не смог бы себя простить, никогда. Впервые с того дня, когда в его жизнь вошел Реборн с навязчивым стремлением превратить Дино из никчемного ребенка в достойного босса, впервые сам Дино загорелся этим желанием настолько ярко, что пламени, объявшего сердце, хватило, чтобы изжечь дотла злую волю противников, направленную на его семью. Хватило для того, чтобы зажечь Небесный огонь, таящийся в его крови. 

Тогда Реборн, наконец-то, признал его. Тогда Дино получил оружие, ставшее воплощением его силы, его духа – пламенный кнут, символ управления. Тогда же, в неравном бою с противником, Дино получил кличку, отражающую истинную сущность наследника дома Каваллоне – Бешеный Мустанг. Дино оказался в безвыходном положении, и силой своей решимости, только ею, он смог победить. Он защитил свою семью, отразил опасность, восстановив пошатнувшееся положение своей семьи, громко заявив на весь мафиозный мир о том, что больше никто не посмеет назвать дом Каваллоне слабым, заявив о том, что его семья возвращает себе былые позиции. О том, что Десятый босс семьи Каваллоне, Дино, вступил в права наследования титула. 

 

Так начался новый виток в истории мафиозного мира. Дино Каваллоне был официально признан в кругу мафиозных семей, были восстановлены права дома Каваллоне как ближайшего союзника и советчика Вонголы. Глаза старика Тимотео горели неподдельной гордостью. Даже Сквало признал, что пацан Каваллоне не так уж никчемен, как он думал раньше. Все последующее происходило само собой, не требуя почти никакого участия со стороны нового босса: ряд официальных церемоний, в том числе и наследования титула, введение в круг первых семей мафии. Кроме того, Дино занял и почетное место представителей своей семьи в суде мафиозного мира.

 

Вендикаре. Дино знал об этой организации лишь на словах. Подводная тюрьма, в которую заключали преступников мафиозного мира. Даже среди мафии находились преступления, карающиеся по закону. Закону предков. Всей жизнью мафии управляло множество правил, нарушение которых грозило неминуемым наказанием. И для того, чтобы следить за порядком, существовало Вендикаре. Вендиче, стражники семьи, не подчинялись лидерам мафиозных семей, но и не имели власти над ними. Задачей обоих сторон было взаимодействие, в результате которого вершилось правосудие. Без ведома кланов в Вендикаре нельзя было заключить кого бы то ни было, осудить ни одного мафиози без вмешательства Вендиче также было нельзя. Оба эти закона были установлены еще в древности, первыми боссами семей, поэтому чтились, как непреложные. Стать частью тех людей, что имели дело с Вендиче и допускались до вершения правосудия и предстояло юному Боссу семьи Каваллоне, Дино.

 

То дело стало для Дино самым первым из тех, в которых он принимал участие в качестве Десятого босса семьи Каваллоне. Дино был так молод, так неуверен в себе, что поджилки тряслись, стоило ему лишь появиться в кругу лидеров мафии. Пацан, подросток. Рядом с девятым Вонголой он вообще терялся, не знал как себя вести, и от этого его неуклюжесть и нерасторопность только усиливалась в разы. Ромарио, самый верный из людей его отца, поддерживал Дино как мог, они даже репетировали речи, которые Дино должен был произнести перед лицом собравшихся боссов и их первых помощников. К счастью, дон Тимотео оказался спокойным и понимающим человеком, и очень добрым. Дино никогда не скрывал, с кого брал пример, кто служил ему образцом для поведения истинного босса. Дон Тимотео всегда говорил, что из Дино выйдет замечательный глава семьи и союзник Вонголы, что ему предстоит совершить немало великих дел. И, несмотря на то, что среди других боссов мало кто придерживался того же мнения, Дино всегда становилось от мыслей об этом доверии чуточку лучше, словно одобрение старика придавало ему сил, вселяло уверенность. Ромарио только подкреплял ее бесконечной преданностью и верой в босса, и даже в первые годы после принятия титула Дино редко чувствовал себя так беспомощно как в тот, единственный раз.

 

Эстранео. Когда это имя прокатывалось по залу во время собрания боссов мафиозных итальянских семей, тишина плотным покровом опускалась на них, словно скрепляя уста призывом к почтенному молчанию, долгу скорби и памяти. Одно из несмываемых пятен на репутации итальянской мафии. Мысль об этом инциденте жгла сердца боссов, как раскаленное клеймо, незаживающий след от которого терзал их плоть. Пускай никто из собравшихся тогда и не был причастен к случившемуся, все понимали, что судьба, постигшая семью Эстранео, это результат существования их мира, его часть, и все они чувствовали ответственность за произошедшее. И Дино чувствовал тоже. А еще – прорву страха и отвращения. Бояться, в сущности, было уже нечего, все произошло, осталось лишь решить судьбу виновных. Точнее – назначить наказание. Но Дино не мог отделаться от чувства гложущего, терзающего страха.

Дети. Это были всего лишь дети. Даже Дино чувствовал себя взрослым по сравнению с этой малышней – ему было семнадцать, как ни как. А они… над ними ставили эксперименты, как над крысами. Материалы дела по этому инциденту выгребли на свет божий столько грязи о недрах мафиозного мира, что у Дино в глазах порой темнело. Девятый Вонгола успокаивал его, сжимал худое плечо несильно, говоря, что для того и существуют такие семьи, как Вонгола – восстанавливать порядок, искоренять чернь и не допускать более бесправия и угнетения других людей. Дино даже легче становилось от этих слов, он правда верил в это предназначение. И изо всех сил хотел восстановить справедливость, хотя бы в одном, конкретном случае. Только, как оказалось, его мнения никто не разделял.

Виновны. Вердикт, которого Дино не ожидал. Точнее, он понимал, что за такое преступление любой должен понести справедливое наказание, да только справедливость он видел в другом. Люди – а люди ли? – из Вендикаре уже накидывали цепи на хрупкие шеи, когда Дино, почти теряя рассудок от волнения и возмущения, вскочил на ноги, опрокидывая бокал с водой и со всей силы ударяясь бедром о столешницу. Он кричал что-то о том, что детей нельзя сажать в тюрьму, да еще какую? Вендикаре! Дино молил пощадить их, они ведь не выживут там, они ведь слишком… они же дети, Господи.

 

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, синьор Каваллоне, - спокойно проговорил один из обреченных на пожизненное заключение. 

Дино сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком, глядя в глаза ребенку. Это было трудно: разноцветные, пылающие внутренним блеском, они жгли, причиняли боль. Мальчика приговорили к заключению в одиночной камере, в изоляторе – пожизненно. Его имя останется в секрете, никто, кроме присутствовавших в зале, не узнает о том, что он вообще был замешан в инциденте. Высшая мера наказания: он не просто станет заключенным в тюрьме Вендикаре – сотрутся все следы существования этого ребенка в мире.

Рокудо Мукуро. Его волей пролилась кровь сотен людей, потоки этой крови никогда не будут смыты, никогда не изгладятся из памяти мафиозного мира. А Дино никогда не забудет эти хрупкие детские руки. 

 

\- Я прошу слова у присутствующих, - с болью выталкивая слова из горла начал Дино. Осуждающий ропот пронесся по залу суда, но стоило Тимотео Вонголе поднять руку в спокойном жесте, и голоса унялись. Дино сглотнул, пытаясь смочить пересохший рот, прочистил горло. 

Дети – три мальчика, немногие из оставшихся в живых членов семьи Эстранео. Какимото Чикуса, Джошима Кен и Рокудо Мукуро. Они просили у мафии лишь об одном: чтобы их судили вместе. 

Диковатый, испуганный Кен, прячущий страхи за рычанием и лязгом не по-детски сильных челюстей. Его полюс, противоположный конец магнита – Чикуса. Спокойный и не по годам выдержанный Чикуса, сжимающий ладошку Кена в своей так, что кровь отливала от пальцев. И центр их притяжения, опора, их лидер – Мукуро. Надменный, горделивый Мукуро, не смотря на цепи опутавшие руки и горло, держащийся на равных с самим доном Тимотео, отвечавший исполненным ненависти взглядом и лучезарной улыбкой на любое слово. Дино смотрел на них троих и поверить не мог в то, что происходило в зале суда. Поверить в то, что они совершили, поверить в них самих. Просто не мог.

Была в этом деле и четвертая, возможно даже более важная фигура: человек, по имени Ланчия. Человек, руками которого воля ребенка вершила свое зло, называя его правосудием. В кругу боссов было решено: вместе с пожизненным заключением Ланчия будет обречен до конца своих дней носить чужое имя, имя Рокудо Мукуро. Для всех так будет лучше, решили они, лучше, если мир узнает лишь убийцу, вооруженного страшным оружием. Будет лучше, если мир не узнает об истинной природе зла, движущей его рукой. Если мир никогда не узнает о настоящем Рокудо Мукуро.

Семья Эстранео многие года назад была осуждена мафиозным миром за те методы, что использовала, за свою философию и за свои деяния. Фамильное изобретение, принадлежащее этому древнему и сильному роду – пуля управления. Это оружие было признано мировой мафией бесчеловечным, пуля была запрещена, а секреты ее производства были уничтожены. Эта пуля позволяла кому-либо управлять телами других людей и контролировать их своей волей. Для хорошего управления требовался не только сильный дух, но и духовное родство с пулей. Таким образом, с этим оружием семья Эстранео становилась самой опасной в мире мафии. И было решено лишить их этой силы. 

\- Но ведь на этом все не закончилось, вы помните об этом сами, - говорил Дино, ослабив узел галстука, смахивая кончиками пальцев пот с переносицы. – Мир мафии не остановился на этом, они начали гонения на семью Эстранео. Разве не достаточно было того, что они уже предприняли, разве нет? Семью Эстранео покрыли позором, и прочие мафиозные семьи решили, что могут безнаказанно убивать их, преследовать, притеснять. Стоило одному из них выйти на улицу, и их начинали давить, словно насекомых. Они вытесняли злобу на тех, до кого могли дотянуться – на детях! Это и заставило старших продолжить исследования, они ведь не могли оставить все это так, просто не могли. Когда речь идет о вашей собственной семье, разве вы не поступаете точно так же? – спрашивал Дино, обращаясь ко всем, и к каждому из собравшихся одновременно. - Разве не мы сами развязали вражду? Это бесконечный круговорот и обе стороны виновны, вот, что я считаю. И единственный шанс: прекратить это. Кто-то должен прекратить это первым. Мы должны.

Дино выдохнул, сжимая кулаки, и зажмурился на секунду. В глазах темнело. А когда открыл глаза, темнота так и не прошла. От волнения, скручивающего внутренности, подкашивались ноги, и Дино ухватился за край стола, стараясь удержать равновесие. Тишина в зале суда давила на плечи, придавливая Дино к полу, взгляды, устремленные на него, словно пригвоздили к месту. 

\- Как красиво звучит, - эхо звонких аплодисментов прокатились по залу, круша тишину, ее осколки битым стеклом полетели в стороны, вонзаясь в плоть Дино. Рассеялось марево тьмы, в глазах прояснилось от тихого переливистого смеха. Дино поежился, глядя в разноцветные глаза Мукуро. – Ты как будто сам веришь в свои слова, Бешеный Мустанг Дино.

\- Я верю, - сжимая крепче кулаки. 

\- Ты веришь в ложь. – Процедил Мукуро, четко выговаривая слова. – Придумал красивую ложь и поверил. Тебе не место среди мафии, Дино Каваллоне, здесь никто не заботится о том, чтобы сделать свою ложь правдой. У тебя все еще есть шанс остаться человеком.

\- Я говорю то, что думаю, и верю в это. И я здесь для того, чтобы сказать об этом всем. Мое имя Дино Каваллоне, я – Десятый босс семьи Каваллоне, и к моим словам прислушаются, - продолжил Дино твердо, искренне веря в свои слова. – Мафия существует для того, чтобы восстанавливать порядок, искоренять чернь и не допускать более бесправия и угнетения других людей, - повторил Дино слова Тимотео Вонголы, самого уважаемого и близкого ему человека. - Этому меня учили. Я верю в это, и сделаю все для того, чтобы оправдать предназначение мафии.

\- Какие интересные вещи ты говоришь, - оскалился Мукуро, натягивая цепь, опутывающую руки. Звякнули кандалы, Мукуро сделал шаг вперед. – Искоренять чернь, ты говоришь? Предназначение мафии? Где была твоя благородная мафия, когда члены нашей семьи вскрывали череп Чикусы? Когда пересчитывали извилины в его мозгу, убирая ненужные. Когда они выбили Кену зубы, чтобы пустить в его вены чужую кровь. Кровь четвероногих тварей, что теперь хранится в его теле, коктейлем течет по венам. Где ты был, Мустанг, когда терзали других детей? Знаешь, сколько из них не выжили? Чернь, ты говоришь? Я и есть чернь, наказание, которое глупцы сами себе заслужили. Они пробудили зло, и оно настигло их. Настигнет и вас, всех до единого. Никто не уйдет от правосудия, и я не успокоюсь, пока не уничтожу мафию.

\- Довольно. – Мукуро захрипел, падая на колени, ошейник сомкнулся на горле, натянулись цепи, подтягивая детское тело к ногам Вендиче. – Мы согласны с вынесенным приговором. Дино Каваллоне, ваши слова горячи, но к делу неприложимы. Решение Вендикаре обжалованию не подлежит. Мы не можем более задерживаться здесь, камеры ждут своих заключенных.

\- Увидимся в аду, - вместо прощания сказал Мукуро. Этот ребенок уже жил в аду.

 

И увиделись они раньше. 

 

\- Шестой путь, путь Неба, мир дэвов, - снисходительно пояснил Ромарио, глядя на ошалевшего Дино разноцветными глазами. 

В кабинете они были вдвоем – Дино, разбирающий банковские выписки за последние несколько лет, и Ромарио, первый и самый верный помощник Босса. 

\- Моя способность управлять разумом других людей. Я рассказывал тебе о шести путях перерождения, Бешеный Мустанг Дино? Вижу, что нет.

Он пришел к нему впервые спустя приблизительно два месяца после своего заключения в Вендикаре. 

\- Трудно приноровиться к изолятору, знаешь ли. Главной сложностью было определиться с местоположением, свое сознание вот так запросто куда-нибудь не направишь, нужно знать, к чему ты стремишься. Точка притяжения, понимаешь?

\- И как, нашел ее? Точку? – спросил Дино, переводя дыхание. Вдох-выдох, просто взять себя в руки. Он ничего ему не сделает. Сам Дино ничего ему не сделал.

\- Как видишь. – Улыбнулся Мукуро. 

\- Зачем ты пришел ко мне?

\- Понять кое-что.

\- Вот как, - улыбнулся Дино, сжимая кулаки. – Я не против, - сказал он, осторожно проговаривая слова, пробуя их на вкус, пробуя свое отношение, - только мне Ромарио не хватает, работа не ждет, - Мукуро ответил искренней улыбкой, одобрительно качая головой.

 

Время шло, ничего не менялось. Дино становился чуточку старше, чуточку умнее, и завоевывал уважение для своей семьи в кругу мафии точно так же – по крупицам. Девятый Вонгола опирался на него в делах своей семьи, в делах, которые он вершил на благо всей итальянской мафии. И Дино ценил его поддержку больше всего, потому что по-прежнему верил ему, и по-прежнему не разочаровался в его словах, не разочаровался в самом доне Тимотео. А еще, он напоминал ему деда и не давал ни на миг забыть о том, что тот твердил ему.

\- Ты все делаешь правильно. Ты все сделаешь правильно, Дино. Только никогда не забывай о своем предназначении, не сбейся со своего пути. 

И Дино продолжал верить, верить и идти вперед. 

 

Мукуро приходил к нему часто, чаще, чем следовало бы, и чаще, чем сам Дино того бы желал. Сначала это был особый род его издевок – преследовать Дино, напоминая о его горячном поведении во время суда. Мукуро смеялся, веселился от всей души, и Дино только тогда понял, что, в сущности, суд был делом решенным, Мукуро и не надеялся на другой исход этого дела. Он говорил об этом так, будто пребывание в Вендикаре было частью его плана. В то, что Мукуро все еще не отчаялся достичь своей цели, Дино верил с трудом, но, несмотря на его сомнения, Рокудо лишь пожимал плечами, смеясь над тем, как мало юный босс Каваллоне знает о людях. Как мало он знает о нем самом.

 

\- Ты хотя бы знаешь, что ты стремился защищать? Кого? Ты говорил так красиво, что, увлекшись, позабыл суть проблемы, - рассказывала ему горничная Анжелика, расправляя складки пышного фартука. 

\- Очень рад тебя видеть в добром здравии, правда, но у меня скоро экзамены в академии. 

\- Неужели у тебя хватило мозгов на поступление?

\- Очнись, Рождество на дворе. Я заканчиваю первый семестр, - ответил Дино, понизив голос.

\- Правда? – Мукуро выглянул из окна, отдернув портьеры в сторону. – Снег. Холодный, должно быть. 

\- Ну не горячий ведь.

\- А я забыл.

Игрой это стало лишь со временем, и лишь по необходимости. С Мукуро по-другому нельзя – вот, что подсказывала интуиция. Только проснулась она у Дино далеко не сразу. Да и ее слабый голос молодому боссу было все еще трудно различить, особенно, когда узник Вендикаре сбегал из своей камеры. Шесть путей перерождения; дорогой Неба он пришел сюда, к нему.

\- Ты не мог бы быть собой? Давно не виделись, все-таки.

\- Прости, я сам себя давно не видел.

Часы на стене отсчитывали секунды молчания, тяжестью повисшего между ними. Дино чувствовал на себе острый внимательный взгляд, чувствовал ожидание, словно Мукуро испытывал его. Чего он ждал, для Дино было загадкой, но одно он знал наверняка: что бы это ни было, он хочет оправдать ожидание.

\- Одного я не пойму, - начал Дино осторожно, откладывая в сторону конспекты. – Как им удалось пробудить в тебе такую силу?

\- Мое тело хранит в себе память о шести путях перерождения, тело каждого человека хранит их. Отличие в том, что не всякий завершил этот цикл. Заслугой тварей в белых халатах было лишь то, что они нашли ключ к использованию этих сил. Источник управления, подвластный моей воле. Я могу использовать навыки, приобретенные в каждом из миров, пользуясь своим ключом. Знаешь, - задумчиво сказал Мукуро, оборачиваясь к нему, - однажды ты увидишь их все. Не сразу, но я покажу тебе. 

\- Одну я уже вижу. Я долго думал об этом. Скажи, ты ведь мог использовать пулю управления только благодаря навыкам, приобретенным в мире дэвов?

\- Какой ты наблюдательный, - проворковала Анжелика, ослепительно улыбаясь. – Именно так: способность этого слоя схожа с природой пули управления, только дает меньше власти. А вот пуля – полный непосредственный контроль. 

\- А сейчас? Твоя власть над этим телом не абсолютна, ты это хочешь сказать?

\- На то, чтобы подавлять сознание девушки уходит очень много сил. И это было бы невозможно, не обладай она даром медиума, - объяснял Мукуро терпеливо.

\- Что? Анжелика – медиум? Ты меня разыгрываешь, должно быть, - лишь посмеялся Дино в ответ.

\- По-твоему, мое присутствие похоже на шутку?

\- Твое присутствие похоже на сказку, - шепнул Дино в ответ. У Мукуро не нашлось, что ответить.

\- Эта девушка очень слабый медиум, у меня не осталось сил удерживать контроль. 

\- Прости, что выматываю тебя.

\- Что за странные вещи ты говоришь, - ухмыльнулся Мукуро. – Мне всего лишь скучно, не смей забывать это, Дино Каваллоне. Всего лишь скучно.

\- Я и не думал иного.

\- Синьор? 

\- Спасибо за кофе, Анжелика, можешь идти.

\- Д-да, синьор Каваллоне…

 

О том, как жизнь свела его с Рокудо Мукуро, он старался думать как можно реже, не теребить сердце воспоминаниями, но как бы не старался, понимал слишком хорошо: память это не то, от чего можно так запросто отделаться. Воспоминания не покидали его ни днем, ни ночью, особенно ночью. В своих кошмарах Дино раз за разом возвращался в прошлое, снова погружался в пучину страха. Страха не своего, страха не за себя – во сне, там, в своих воспоминаниях, Дино отчаянно боялся за мальчика с разноцветными глазами, за ребенка, которого осудили на вечное заключение в подводной тюрьме. Дино несколько раз обращался к Вендикаре с просьбой обжаловать решение, смягчить наказание, но ему неизменно отказывали, вновь и вновь. Сколько бы неудач он не терпел, Дино не оставлял надежд. Сколько бы раз Мукуро не навещал его, Дино ни разу не усомнился в своем решении вытащить его из тюрьмы. Отнюдь, оно лишь с каждым разом крепчало. Никто не знал об этих встречах, маленький секрет Мукуро просил сохранить в тайне от всех. Отказать ему было невозможно. 

 

Так и тянулись дни: редкие визиты Мукуро, регулярные встречи с Вендиче. И обязанности, наполняющие повседневную жизнь босса, его долг перед своей семьей. Учеба в академии давалась Дин легко, недаром он с детства увлекался экономикой и финансами. Благодаря своему тонкому чутью, отточенному за кроткий срок обучения, благодаря знаниям, почерпнутым из учебников и науки, Дино удалось существенно поправить благосостояние своей семьи, рассчитаться со старыми долгами отца и вложить новые средства в развитие дома Каваллоне. Материальная база семьи требовала регулярного обновления, пополнения: начиная от оружия и боеприпасов, заканчивая личными нуждами некоторых членов семьи, ведь помогать своим людям – долг босса. Как и предсказывали ему, Дино блестяще справлялся со своими обязанностями, хотя сам Десятый босс отказывался от похвалы. Дино искренне считал, что делает лишь малое, что сделать еще предстоит намного больше. А сам оставался тем же неуклюжим парнем, что и в пятнадцать, несмотря на то, что уже успел отметить двадцать первый день рождения. У него еще все было впереди, вот, как считал Дино.

 

Однажды ему пришло письмо от Реборна. От репетитора, оставившего своего ученика после церемонии наследования титула Десятого босса семьи Каваллоне, давно не было вестей, и настолько давно они виделись, что Дино всерьез не хватало общения с ним. Его особого, мрачноватого чувства юмора, простых истин, высказываемых звонким детским голоском так, словно он доверял слуху Дино настоящий секрет. Он просто соскучился, и поэтому искренне обрадовался приглашению навестить своего учителя. Однако повод его удивил.

 

\- Все верно, - подтвердил дон Тимотео, - речь идет о кандидате на место Десятого босса Вонголы.

\- Но как же Занзас? – Дино искренне недоумевал. Несмотря на исчезновение, Занзас по-прежнему оставался первым среди тех, кто был достоин кольца Неба Вонголы. – Он ведь вернется, не мог же он бросить вас навсегда. И Варию. И… Сквало ведь. Дон Тимотео, разве Вария не хранит верность своему боссу? Сквало так точно, я знаю наверняка.

\- Все верно, мальчик мой, - отвечал дон Тимотео устало, - все верно. Занзас остается моим сыном несмотря ни на что, и остается наследником. Дело в другом. Видишь ли, у Вонголы есть еще один кровный наследник, претендент на обладание кольцом Неба.

\- Разве это возможно? – спросил Дино недоверчиво.

\- Когда Джотто Вонгола оставил свою семью, к власти официально пришел Риккардо, ты ведь знаешь об этом. Как и знаешь о том, что сам Джотто обосновался в Японии. И именно в Японии нам удалось найти человека, являющегося прямым потомком Джотто. Он сейчас школьник, совсем юный. Совсем как ты, когда дед нанял Реборна для твоего обучения, - улыбнулся Тимотео, искринкой радости блеснули старческие глаза.

\- Реборн, вот как? – с улыбкой сказал Дино, обращаясь к самому себе. – Так вот чем занимается в Японии этот пройдоха. В таком случае, я должен немедленно вылететь, чтобы засвидетельствовать свое почтение юному кандидату в боссы.

\- Я рад, что ты отнесся с пониманием, - не без облегчения в голосе сказал Тимотео. – Это решение… вовсе не значит, что я хочу ущемить права Занзаса в чем-либо…

\- Но занять место босса Вонголы должен достойнейший, я знаю.

\- Все верно, мальчик мой. Я очень рад, то ты меня понимаешь. Кольцо Неба достанется достойнейшему из кандидатов. Они решат это между собой, я не могу вмешиваться. 

\- Что ж, в таком случае, думаю, что я должен поддерживать нового игрока,- улыбнулся Дино. 

 

Так Дино отправился в Японию. Кандидатом в боссы Вонголы оказался самый не подходящий для этой роли человек: искренний и бесхитростный ребенок, немного наивный и ужасно неуклюжий. А еще, абсолютно не желающий иметь с мафией ничего общего. У Дино даже в сердце заныло, когда он понял, как же сильно Савада Цунаёши напоминал ему самого себя. А понял он это с первого взгляда. Тогда же Дино решил, что сделает все со своей стороны для того, чтобы Цуна опередил Занзаса в борьбе за кольцо Неба. Потому что знал: лучшего кандидата на место Десятого Вонголы во всем мире не сыскать. Просто знал, чувствовал сердцем, точно также, как в свое время чувствовал ту же силу в нем его дед. И поверил в Цунаёши также, как когда-то поверили в него. 

\- Все получится, Цуна, ты станешь лучшим. Однажды ты поймешь свое предназначение.

 

Занзас не вернулся даже после известия о том, что Саваду Цунаёши официально решено допустить к тренировкам, известия о том, что сам Реборн стал его учителем. Ведь все знали: ученики Реборна – лучшие. Просто лучшие, во всем.

В штабе Варии все было по-прежнему, точно также, как и семь с лишним лет назад, после исчезновения Занзаса. Разве что волосы Сквало отросли до невозможной длины. 

\- Ты похож на верную жену, стерегущую мужа у камина, Сквало, - шутил Дино всякий раз, навещая одноклассника. 

\- А ты все такой же никчемный придурок, черт побери.

\- Нет вестей от вашего большого босса?

\- Что, хочешь в фан-клуб?

\- Ха-ха, избавь меня от этой чести. Но в связи с последними событиями, для него логично было бы вернуться, ты так не считаешь, Сквало?

\- Иди ты на хрен, Каваллоне. Занзасу не нужно стеречь кресло босса от посягательств всякого мусора. Никто, кроме Занзаса не станет Десятым боссом Вонголы, этот титул предначертан ему с рождения.

\- Твоя уверенность дорогого стоит, Сквало. Я был в Японии, - сообщил Дино.

\- И что с того, мусор? – окрысился Сквало в ту же секунду, как услышал эту новость.

\- Ничего особенного, просто знай: Савада Цунаеши заставит Занзаса поволноваться о сохранности своего кресла. 

\- Черта с два.

\- Дон Тимотео одобряет его, - настаивал Дино.

\- Идите вы к черту вместе со старым пердуном! Ты! Да ты понятия не имеешь, что за человек на самом деле старик Вонгола! Он давным-давно из ума выжил! Вот увидите, когда Занзас очнется, он всех поставит на место! – вне себя от злости орал Сквало.

\- Очнется? О чем ты говоришь, Сквало?

\- Мусор. Проваливай, нам больше не о чем говорить.

 

Оказалось, нужно было всего лишь спросить напрямую. 

 

Восемь лет в заморозке. В этом году истекало восемь лет с «Колыбели». С тех пор, как Занзас пытался силой прийти к власти. В те времена Дино было не до внутренних разборок Вонголы, конфликт, связанный с Занзасом тогда обошел его стороной. Дино просто не успел. И иногда искренне жалел об этом. Всегда казалось, что будь он там, будь он уже тогда в силах, он бы остановил Занзаса, нашел бы нужные слова для Сквало. И тогда, когда дон Тимотео раскрыл ему секрет исчезновения Занзаса, Дино лишь укоренился в этой мысли. Он просто должен был это предотвратить. 

 

В тот вечер была гроза. Сети молний окутывали облака над Италией, гром прокатывался по небу, вместе с боем дождя обрушаясь на землю. Дино в детстве боялся грозы, повзрослев, он сумел побороть и этот свой страх, но горечь в душе все же осталась. Во время грозы он всегда сбегал из своей комнаты в библиотеку деда: старик страдал бессонницей. Тогда всю ночь на пролет дед рассказывал ему о предках рода Каваллоне. Дино слушал, как завороженный, но даже самому себе тогда не признавался, что ему хотелось однажды стать таким же, как и они, его предшественники: сильным и справедливым. Таким же, как дед. В библиотеке со смерти деда он бывал редко, разве что во время сессий – там было удобнее всего заниматься. Дино учился на заочном в финансовой академии, босс семьи не мог позволить себе пропадать на занятиях по полдня. 

Зажигать свет не хотелось: так, в темноте, можно было следить за тем, как вспышки молний расцвечивали стеллажи, заставленные книгами. Чем чаще сверкают молнии, тем увлекательнее следить за узором: ветви кипарисов бросали корявые тени на стены, трепетали листья в свете молочно-лиловых вспышек. Погасла одна молния и сверкнула следующая, выхватив из темноты угловатый силуэт подростка. У Дино сердце пропустило удар. Отголоском блеснули разноцветные глаза в темноте: синий и ярко-красный.

\- Мукуро!?

Он был мокрый насквозь, словно из-под дождя. Незнакомая девочка с огромными глазами – это тело Дино видел впервые. Дино присел на колено перед ней, осторожно взявшись за тонкие плечи: она была такая хрупкая, одно неверное движение, и, кажется, рассыплется. 

\- Мукуро, - звал Дино настойчиво, отводя мокрые волосы от бледного лица. Наконец, она взглянуло ему в глаза.

\- Я больше не могу там. Больше не могу, - твердили узкие губы. Голос у девочки был нежный, словно дуновение ветерка.

\- Кто эта девочка?

\- Моя милая Хром. Настоящий медиум. Мой проводник в этот мир. 

\- Красивая, - кивнул Дино с улыбкой. 

\- Я собираюсь бежать, - сказал Мукуро.

\- Ты… с ума сошел… - выдохнул Дино неверяще.

\- Сошел, - зашептал Мукуро, прижимая руки к вискам, - давным-давно сошел, лишился рассудка. Стал безумцем, сидя в своей камере. В ней нельзя встать в полный рост – так низок потолок, нельзя вытянуться во всю длину – так мало в ней пространства. Невозможно увидеть солнечный свет, почувствовать вкус еды, вкус воздуха вокруг. А сегодня на улице гроза, ты слышишь, как гремит? – спрашивал Мукуро, ухватив Дино за ткань футболки, оставляя мокрые пятна на его одежде. – А я забыл, ты понимаешь, просто забыл. Не могу вспомнить, никак. Совсем никак…

\- Чего, чего ты не можешь вспомнить? – спросил Дино, сжимая лицо девушки в ладонях. – Чего? – глядя в полные боли глаза.

\- Какова она, какова вода на ощупь. 

 

В ванной зеркала застлало паром, плотное марево стояло в воздухе, оседая влагой на коже, волосы Дино тяжелели, завиваясь в кольца на концах.

\- Это не для тебя. Девочка простынет: она насквозь промокла, - говорил Дино спокойно, расстегивая пуговицы на скромной кофточке. Мукуро смотрел на него пустыми глазами. – С ней намного легче, да? Потому что она сильный медиум?

\- Хром позволяет мне властвовать над своим телом безраздельно. Она очень покорная, моя девочка. Я могу ощутить ее присутствие, лишь хорошенько прислушавшись, - Мукуро зажмурился, закусив губу. – Переживает за меня. И ей холодно…

\- Сейчас, - Дино стянул с тонких ног юбку, снял футболку, оставив девочку в нижнем белье. Искра интереса промелькнула в глазах Мукуро. – Я не буду смотреть, - улыбнулся Дино мягко, поднимаясь на ноги. Подошел к ванной, попробовал воду на температуру. Хром подошла и встала рядом, бросила на него вопросительный взгляд. – Уже можно.

\- Спасибо. За Хром, - сказал Мукуро, опускаясь в воду. 

\- Она может остаться здесь, если ты захочешь, - Мукуро покачал головой.

\- У моей маленькой девочки есть важные дела, которыми нужно заняться как можно скорее. 

\- Мукуро?

\- М?

\- Обещай, что и думать забудешь о побеге, пожалуйста, - просил Дино, намыливая мягкую губку душистым мылом. – Тебя обрекут на наказание еще более страшное, когда поймают. Не делай этого. Я тебя вытащу, клянусь, только потерпи немного.

\- Что за странные вещи ты говоришь, - усмехнулся Мукуро, прикрывая глаза устало, упираясь затылком в кафельную стену ванной. – Я больше не могу там. Больше не могу…

 

Он не послушался. Не предупредил. Не подал ни единого знака. Дино узнал лишь, когда все уже случилось. Когда их всех вернули обратно в тюрьму. Мукуро сумел устроить побег для всех членов семьи Эстранео, заключенных в Вендикаре, и еще нескольких необходимых ему людей. По спискам, оглашенным официально, сбежало семеро опасных преступников. Восьми заключенных в тюрьме не досчитались на самом деле. 

Дино был в отъезде в те дни, вместе с Ромарио. Известие о деле такой важности передавалось в письме, адресованном лично боссу, никто из подчиненных не имел права вскрыть конверт, запечатанный в Вендикаре. Как оказалось позже, Мукуро со своими людьми совершил отчаянную попытку по достижению цели, поставленной перед собой более пяти лет назад: уничтожить мафию. И для этого он выбрал самое слабое звено, как он посчитал: юного Саваду Цунаеши, кандидата в Десятые боссы Вонголы. Если бы план Мукуро осуществился, страшно представить, чем это могло бы грозить миру мафии в последствии. Дино было страшно.

В сущности, Дино и не смог бы ничего предпринять, даже узнай он о побеге Мукуро незамедлительно: дон Тимотео заключил, что это задание должно стать для Цуны доказательством его силы, доказательством того, что он и отобранные на роль Хранителей люди достойны стать Десятым поколением Вонголы. Другими словами: Дино не позволили бы вмешаться, будь даже у него такая возможность. 

Поэтому, вернувшись в свой дом и прочитав письмо, Дино незамедлительно связался с Цуной, узнав от него, что ему и отобранным на роль Хранителей Десятого босса Вонголы ребятам удалось победить Мукуро и его подручных. Цуна нехотя делился подробностями, ясно было, что он все еще сильно переживает за пострадавших друзей, не может отойти от произошедшего, и, самое главное – Цуна не мог прийти в себя после встречи с Рокудо Мукуро. Дино воспользовался этим, чтобы поинтересоваться осторожно, что за человек этот Мукуро, как показалось Цуне?

\- Он действительно страшный человек, - сказал Цуна тихо, еле-еле перекрывая голосом помехи в телефонной трубке. – То, что мы узнали от Кена и Чикусы об их прошлом, о семье Эстранео, это… очень… пугающе. Я не могу представить, Дино-сан, как один человек мог пережить такое. Должно быть, он очень одинок. Он даже друзей своих не ценит, видели бы вы, Дино-сан! Но я уверен: Мукуро просто боится потерять кого-то еще, боится привязываться к людям. На самом деле, мне его очень жаль. Я думаю… Мукуро действительно нужна помощь.

 

Подробнее обо всем рассказал уже Реборн, в своем письме, которое прислал Тимотео Вонголе. Он писал о том, что Цуна и его Хранители более чем достойно справились с возложенной на них задачей, что удалось обойтись малыми жертвами: несколько человек тяжело ранены, но все живы. Люди Мукуро, как и он сам, были взяты под стражу Вендиче. 

Бой Цуны и Рокудо принес множество плодов: наконец-то, кандидат на место Десятого босса Вонголы сумел обуздать свое внутреннее Пламя Предсмертной Воли, сумел использовать его как оружие. Реборн описал, что техника владения Цуны пламенем, как и способ его выхода, копируют боевой стиль Джотто Вонголы, даже оружие, созданное Леоном специально для Цуны, оказалось Х-перчатками для использования Пламени. Кроме того, Реборн заметил, что выходная мощность Пламени Предсмертной Воли Цуны намного превысила все его ожидания. С помощью Пламени Цуне удалось очистить и нейтрализовать боевую ауру Рокудо Мукуро, способность, приобретенную его телом на одном из путей перерождения, принадлежащую к слою людей. К сожалению, не обошлось и без печальных новостей: захваченный Мукуро и его людьми, пострадал хранитель ранговой книги мафиозного мира, Фуута. По словам Реборна, возможность восстановления его способности связываться с планетой рангов равнялась приблизительно двум процентам, фактически, надежды на это не было. 

Кроме того, Цуна и его Хранители узнали тайну восьмого заключенного тюрьмы Вендикаре, проходившего по делу Эстранео. Они узнали о настоящем Рокудо Мукуро и его копии – Ланчии. После того, как секрет был раскрыт, и необходимость в укрытии от мира мафии настоящего Рокудо Мукуро отпала, был пересмотрен и приговор, вынесенный Ланчии. Решено было отпустить его. Остальных же вернули в тюрьму. И Дино даже представить было страшно, каким будет наказание для беглецов.

Он хотел связаться с Вендикаре, хотел даже созвать суд мафиозных боссов, но слишком отчетливо понимал, что сейчас у его затеи нет ни одного шанса на успех, а еще понимал, что действия Мукуро не подлежат оправданию. Растаяла единственная надежда Дино защитить его от нападок со стороны других семей, последняя зацепка для того, чтобы вытащить Мукуро из тюрьмы. Теперь он только укоренился в статусе преступника, убийцы, безжалостно отдавая своим подчиненным приказы калечить людей. Он больше не был ребенком. А еще, он так и не прислушался к словам Дино, ни тогда, пять с лишним лет назад во время судебного процесса над ним и его сообщниками, ни в ту последнюю их встречу. Мукуро предпочел самостоятельно решать свою судьбу. Точнее, думал Дино, он предпочел загубить свою жизнь собственными руками. Казалось, все надежды Дино на то, чтобы сделать мир чуточку справедливее и лучше шли прахом: он не мог довести до конца даже одно начатое дело. 

Мукуро не приходил к нему. Иногда Дино часами ждал его в библиотеке, иногда не спал ночь напролет. Ужасно хотелось узнать как он, все ли с ним в порядке… хотелось просто его увидеть. Пускай даже и не его самого, но хотя бы ощутить присутствие Мукуро рядом. Хотелось сильно, до зубного скрежета. Дино не знал почему, не знал, откуда в нем это настойчивое желание… просто чувствовал – ему это нужно, необходимо. Необходимо, чтобы вдохнуть, наконец, полной грудью. Заглянуть в разноцветные глаза и понять самому, чего стоил Мукуро этот побег из тюрьмы, чего стоило его поражение. Почти жизненно важно было знать, не угас ли огонек свободолюбия, жизни в этих глазах, все так же насмешливо ли звучит его смех. Хотелось просто удостовериться, что с Мукуро все в порядке. Но он не приходил.

 

Оперу «Тоска» давали в честь Рождества. Дино не любил итальянское искусство в общей его массе, не любил и оперу. Предпочитал музыку Верди, картины малоизвестных художников. Исключение составляла разве что архитектура. Дино любил итальянские города, ужасно любил Рим, он был настоящим праздником для глаз. А вот к опере Десятый Каваллоне относился прохладно. Тем не менее, присутствовать был обязан: официальное мероприятие, гости со всех концов страны, и даже из-за границы. Тимотео Вонгола надеялся на него в качестве своего помощника: во всем, что хотя бы отдаленно касалось искусства, от Сквало толку не было. Впрочем, Дино не разуверял дона Тимотео в этой мысли, хотя самому ему было известно обратное: Сквало предпочитал марши, из картин – абстракцию, символизм. Сквало дал бы фору многим из тех боссов мафиозных семей, что считали себя знатоками в искусстве. Но Дино предпочитал оставлять свое маленькое знание в секрете от окружающих. В конце концов, в своей жизни он не так уж и много сделал для Сквало. 

Было скучно, поминутно тянуло зевать, и Дино не удержался от того, чтобы не ускользнуть из ложи во время очередного драматического момента. В фойе театра было пусто, свечи в старинных канделябрах затушены почти все до одной. В этом-то и была изюминка Рима: здесь не пытались воссоздать атмосфер старины, здесь стариною жили. Дино чувствовал себя в мраморных коридорах уверенно и отчего-то очень спокойно. 

У темного окна он заметил мимолетное движение, стройный силуэт. Пахнуло тонким ароматом духов, запах коснулся обоняния и тут же растворился, не оставив о себе и воспоминания. Раздался стук каблуков, приглушенный толстым ковром, и Дино не удержался.

Синьорина оказалось прекрасна: кожа нежного оливкового цвета, оттененная пурпурным атласом вечернего платья, волосы цвета воронового крыла, уложенные в сложную прическу, и черная вуаль, скрывающая от Дино взор девушки. Галантность, обходительность, изысканный комплимент, и дама позволила Дино коснуться прохладной материи перчатки невесомым поцелуем. 

\- Я так и знал, что ты тот еще… ловелас, Мустанг, - коснулся насмешливый глубокий голос его ушей. У Дино сердце пропустило удар, он сжал тонкую ладонь в своих пальцах так, что не будь это Мукуро, девушка непременно вскрикнула бы от боли. – Вижу, не стоит спрашивать, скучал ли ты.

Дино не мог выдавить ни слова. Он столько всего хотел спросить, он заготовил столько фраз, десятки раз репетируя их встречу. И сейчас – забыл все до единой. Все мысли словно вылетели из головы. Осталась горечь, словно бы он не встретил Мукуро здесь, а наоборот – потерял его навсегда. Дино не мог объяснить себе это чувство, лишь сердце сжималось так сладко-больно, горло стискивало шипами невысказанных слов.

\- Твое молчание немного пугает, - сказал Мукуро тихо. – Настолько не рад меня видеть? 

Дино рванулся вперед, притягивая к себе тело чужой девушки. Притягивая к себе Мукуро, до боли родного юношу. Тот лишь охнул от удивления, оказавшись зажатым в руках Дино. И неуверенно, неуклюже обхватил его спину в ответ.

\- Я так боялся тебя потерять, так боялся, - шептал Дино, беспорядочно гладя Мукуро по черным волосам, понимая, насколько глупым, беспомощным и бессмысленным выглядит его жест, но просто не имея сил оторваться от этой фальшивки. Он знал, что Мукуро сейчас здесь, рядом с ним, и было неважно, в чьем обличии, в чем образе – главное, он был здесь.

\- Вы стремительно теряете свои позиции в моих глазах, синьор Каваллоне, - засмеялся Мукуро, отстраняясь от Дино, но, не отнимая рук.

\- Прости, старею, видимо, - выдавил Дино, нетерпеливо потянувшись к креповой вуали, сорвав украшение с девичьей головы. И нежно провел по вискам, неотрывно глядя в разноцветные глаза. – Я так давно тебя не видел, кажется, я теряю счет времени.

\- Знакомое чувство, - ответил Мукуро, прижимая ладонь Дино своей, потерся щекой о шершавую кожу, словно ощущая ее на самом деле.

\- Ты научился чувствовать в чужих телах? – спросил Дино, в его голосе был различим крошечный огонек надежды.

\- Мне не нужен контроль над их чувствами, чтобы ощутить это, глупец. Я ждал, когда ты перестанешь скрываться, - шептал Мукуро, осторожно прижимаясь к груди Дино. – Твои чувства, твое отношение, твои эмоции, те, что ты посылаешь мне – я могу насладиться всем этим, могу, прямо сейчас. Ты заставил меня ждать очень долго.

\- Прости, - шепнул Дино в ответ, отчего-то улыбаясь. Сжал тонкие плечи, уткнувшись носом в темные волосы, и зажмурил глаза. 

Он как будто мог ощутить это, мог ощутить его настоящего: тонкое мальчишеское тело, - Мукуро недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, - узкие плечи, выпирающие косточки шейных позвонков. Прохлада нежной кожи, скольжение волос меж пальцев. Дино прикасался к чужой, незнакомой женщине, но чувствовал его, Мукуро, родного ему человека. Он чувствовал его душу, его присутствие рядом, и этого хватало, чтобы заполнить бреши в душе, чтобы почувствовать себя, наконец, наполненным до краев, почувствовать себя живым. 

Мукуро потянулся к нему, притягивая за отвороты пиджака, и поцеловал, едва прижавшись губами. Дино зажмурился, сцепляя зубы. Резко чувствовался вкус помады, запах лака для волос ударил в ноздри: фальшивое, все ненастоящее. Не Мукуро. 

\- Поверь мне, - шепнул Мукуро, прикрывая веки Дино кониками пальцев. 

Дино почудилось, что его кожи коснулись обнаженными пальцами. Пахнуло холодом и сладостью, атлас под ладонью Дино стал жестче. Скулы коснулись мягкие пряди волос, тело в его руках стало как будто хрупче, нежнее. Мукуро поцеловал его, и мир вокруг словно растаял, подернувшись дымкой аромата чужой кожи. Мукуро осторожно целовал его, и Дино боялся ответить, боялся, что иллюзия растает от неосторожного обращения. Боялся, что Мукуро снова исчезнет. И когда Рокудо прикусил его губу, Дино не удержался от усмешки. Обхватив ладонью затылок Мукуро, он потянул его за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, на что тот ответил лишь хитрой улыбкой.

\- В твоих мыслях столько удовольствия, что я мог бы забыться, - шептал он, когда Дино ласкал поцелуями его шею. Его прохладная кожа казалась Дино самой нежной, какой он когда-либо касался. 

\- Так забудься. Здесь, со мной, - ответил Дино, притянув его лицо за подбородок к себе и целуя приоткрытые губы. Раздался приглушенный толстыми стенами звук аплодисментов, представление закончилось.

Мукуро отстранился, погладив на прощание его щеку кончиками пальцев. Бордовый дым вокруг него взвился извилистыми струями, его лицо – узкое мальчишеское лицо со светлой кожей, острым носом, миндалевидным, чуть раскосым разрезом глаз – подернулось пеленой, рассеялось, черная креповая вуаль скрыла взгляд незнакомки, стремительно удаляющейся прочь от Дино по мраморному коридору театра. Она остановилась у парадного выхода, обернулась, глянув через плечо, и, прижав на мгновение пальцы к ярким губам, растаяла в воздухе, словно ее здесь никогда и не было. Дино повторил ее жест, коснувшись рта, как будто не верил в то, что только что, всего мгновение назад действительно целовался с самым важным и дорогим человеком в своей жизни. Толпа шумно сыпала из дверей, но Дино казалось, он сейчас был один в целом мире, в тишине, наедине со своими мыслями. 

 

\- А ты бы почувствовал, если бы тело, которым ты владеешь, погибло? – спросил Дино у Маргариты, дочери кухарки в родовом имении Каваллоне. 

Маргарите было пять, она носила добротные платьица из сатина и маленькие черные туфли, алый бант на кончике косы и куклу в корзинке. Ради этой гостьи Дино закрыл столовую от всех и задернул тяжелые портьеры на окнах. Девочка смотрела на него разноцветными глазами, сидя за длинным дубовым столом на двадцать человек и нехотя ковыряла вилкой в тарелке, улыбаясь не по-детски хитро.

\- Нет, даже этого я не почувствую, - ответила Маргарита, осторожно отодвигая тарелку с молочным пудингом от себя и поднимая ножки на сиденье стула. Девочка сложила руки поверх коленок и уперлась в них подбородком, внимательно глядя на Дино. 

\- Скучаешь? – спросил он.

\- Нет, - ответила она, и продолжила, растягивая слова: – Иногда сладкого хочется, иногда – солнца. Чем заняться я всегда найду.

\- Мукуро, - начал Дино, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Ох, - скривилась Маргарита, - только не надо пламенных речей! Я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать.

И он действительно знал. В последнее время Дино твердил только об одном: о том, что непременно освободит Мукуро, что сделает для этого все, даже невозможное. Время шло, ничего не выходило: какие бы доказательства не предоставлял Дино вниманию Вендиче, какие сделки бы он им не предлагал, решение судей оставалось неизменным. 

Мукуро будто и вовсе не желал ему помогать. Однажды ночью, когда они сидели вдвоем в библиотеке, следя за вспышками молний, мягкий голос Хром рассказал ему о том, как Мукуро попытался устроить побег для своих людей во второй раз.

 

\- У нас был один шанс, единственный. На свободе я успел набраться сил, как и Чикуса, и Кен. Нельзя было терять время, другой возможности у нас не было бы никогда. Я не мог упустить шанс, - Дино ласково гладил Хром по растрепанным волосам, девочка лежала головой у него на коленях. Дино было больно слушать то, о чем она говорила. – Они вдвоем все же смогли уйти. 

\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал Дино, сдерживая горечь в голосе. Хром покачала головой. 

\- У меня новая камера, ты знаешь? – выдавила она, улыбаясь из последних сил. Рука Дино замерла над волосами, отблески пламени из камина играли на прядях. – Колба с физраствором. – Дино зажмурился, давя стон. Он подхватил девочку под тонкие плечи, приподнял, прижимая к себе. 

\- Я тебя вытащу, клянусь, - шептал он, словно заклинание, Мукуро молчал, закрыв глаза.

\- Если бы я чувствовал сейчас жалость, наверное, убил бы тебя, - сказал Мукуро устало. 

Дино не жалел его, он чувствовал боль. Боль от того, что он не может обнять его настоящее тело, почувствовать его тепло и особый запах его кожи, вкус его губ… Должно быть, Дино был эгоистом, но это было именно то, что было нужно Мукуро – Дино тянул его в этот мир, заставлял чувствовать себя нужным. 

 

\- Вот и славно, - сказал Дино, отгоняя воспоминания о том разговоре. Маргарита кивнула в ответ, подтверждая:

\- Славно. Как поживает Савада Цунаёши? – спросила Маргарита деловитым тоном, поднимаясь следом.

\- Цуна немного занят, в Вонголе назревает конфликт, кажется, - коротко обрисовал Дино, открывая перед Маргаритой двери столовой: слишком тяжелые для пятилетней девочки.

Занзас пришел в себя. Эта новость, новость о возвращении главного кандидата на роль Десятого босса Вонголы громом прокатилась по небу мафиозного мира. Конечно же, Занзас не замедлил заявить свои права на титул. «Словно не было восьми лет», - усмехнулся Сквало. Сквало вообще стал смеяться намного чаще в последнее время, словно он пришел в себя наконец. 

\- Да, я в курсе, - коротко бросила Маргарита. - А как он это воспринял, не взыграла ли наследная мафиозная кровь в юном японском школьнике? – Дино слышал, как разливается яд в детском голоске: словно скрип ржавых дверных петлей под перезвон колокольчиков.  
\- Нет, к сожалению, - Дино остановился посреди коридора, засунув руки в глубокие карманы домашних джинс. – Ты надолго? 

\- Задержусь еще немного. Расскажешь подробнее.

\- Тогда пойдем в кабинет, - усмехнулся Дино, улавливая эти неизменные повелительные нотки, одинаково звучащие в любом голосе.

\- Я слышал, Занзас не слишком-то радостно воспринял решение Йемицу, верно? – Маргарита залезла в высокое кресло за письменным столом, карабкаясь, как на дерево.

\- Конечно, он не доволен. Проторчал восемь лет в ледяной глыбе, а первой новостью после пробуждения было то, что у Вонголы новый кандидат в наследники. Но внешний советник Савада Йемицу настроен решительно, как и Тимотео, насколько я знаю. Он не желает отдавать кольцо без боя. У Вонголы должен быть достойнейший наследник. Цуна и Занзас, они должны будут решить это дело между собой. Занзас много пережил, но он должен смириться: Вонгола не будет отдана ему по первому же требованию.

\- Сочувствуешь? – удивилась Маргарита, дернув уголком губ.

\- Нет, - ответил Дино устало, откидываясь на спинку дивана, потирая ладонями лицо. – Я никогда не одобрял действия Занзаса, но понимаю, что он чувствует. Когда вся твоя жизнь идет лишь к одной цели очень тяжело однажды лишиться ее. Я ему по-хорошему сочувствую. И это совсем не то же самое, что жалость. Просто очень важно постараться понять его мотивы, тогда нам будет легче.

\- Легче что? Отвоевать у него титул? – голос Мукуро, его настоящий голос, вспорол тишину, словно кинжалом.

\- Мукуро, - предостерегающе сказал Дино.

\- Вы похожи на свору голодных псов, - зашипел Мукуро, выплевывая слова, одним плавным движением спрыгнув с кресла. – За жалкую сухую кость перегрызете друг другу глотки, и того, кого считали раньше вожаком, завалите первым. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. Нельзя дать Занзасу прийти к власти, он уничтожит Вонголу. Как можно не понять очевидного? Ты не знаешь его, ты просто не знаешь Занзаса. 

\- В таком случае я желаю ему победы, - улыбнулась Маргариты, сощурив разноцветные глаза, - об уничтожении Вонголы я мечтаю, знаешь ли, с детства.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - повторил Дино, качая головой. – Разве ты забыл, что за человек Цуна? Разве ты не веришь, что такие как он смогут изменить это мир? Я верю в Цуну.

\- Такие, как Цуна и ты, верно? – усмехнулся Мукуро, кривя губы.

\- Только не я, - встрепенулся Дино, поднимая на него глаза. – Ты собираешься вмешаться? – сменил он тему.

\- О-о да, с нетерпением жду, когда же вы начнете свору, - оживился Мукуро. – Я буду рядом, не сомневайся.

\- Я думал, тебе это не интересно.

\- Мне важен исход битвы, - снисходительно пояснил он. 

\- Ты знаешь, на чьей я стороне, - шепнул Дино. 

\- Знаю, но это не имеет значения. 

\- Я еду в Японию, скоро. Надолго. Реборну потребуется моя помощь в случае чего, - продолжил Дино, присаживаясь на край письменного стола рядом с Мукуро.

В случае чего? – приподнял бровь тот.

\- Я ведь говорил: ты совсем не знаешь Занзаса. Не хочу сеять панику, но я почти уверен, что он не оставит этого дела так. Он обязательно сделает свой ход.

\- Считаешь, он может напасть на Саваду Цунаеши? – серьезно спросил Мукуро.

\- Не знаю. Не знаю, что именно он предпримет. Знаю лишь одно: Занзас ударит со всей силы. Нельзя предугадать, куда придется его удар, можно лишь быть готовыми. Я поеду туда, чтобы помочь им, чтобы подготовить.

\- Каким же образом? – приподняла тонкую бровь Маргарита. 

\- Еще не знаю, - устало повторил Дино. – Я просто должен помочь.

 

И он помогал. Тогда было много дел, суматохи, нервотрепки, впрочем, как и в любой из приездов Дино в Японию. Стоило только спуститься с трапа самолета, и вот ты уже по уши втянут в дела Десятого поколения Вонголы. Молодые, шумные, нетерпеливые – за ними требовался неусыпный контроль, а еще – поддержка. Дино поддерживал их, как мог, пытался приободрить и обнадежить. Каваллоне круглые сутки подрабатывал нянькой, раздавая дельные советы, мотаясь на побегушках у Реборна, тестируя на прочность отобранных для роли Хранителей детей. 

Тем временем Вария нанесла удар. В лоб, очень глупо и совсем не изящно. Напасть на посланника ЦДФ было идеей практически сумасшедшей, это словно открытый вызов мафиозной структуре. Дино просто не мог понять, о чем только думал Занзас, отдавая этот приказ. Надеялся, что ему спустят с рук и эту выходку? 

Каково же было удивление, когда за действиями Занзаса не последовало никакой реакции со стороны дона Тимотео. Центр Вонголы молчал. Возможно, это и имел в виду Савада Йемицу, передавая Дино настоящие половинчатые кольца Вонголы, объясняя свой план. Тогда Дино поверить не мог в то, что дон Тимотео ни с того ни с сего решился назвать Занзаса своим наследником и настоять на передаче колец Вонголы ему и Варии. Слишком дурно попахивало это дело. И вот, решено было разделить кольца, так как внешний советник имел полное право на то, чтобы настаивать на своей кандидатуре. 

Значит, бой.

Письмо девятого Вонголы, адресованное Занзасу и Цуне, удивило их всех, и все же, это было не настолько безумно, как его первоначальное решение отдать кольца прямо в руки Занзаса. Но Червелло? Самая таинственная из организаций, существующих в мире мафии. Их вмешательство в это дело окончательно запутывало происходящее. В этой ситуации Реборн, как домашний репетитор Цуны, принял единственно верное решение: если Занзас решил сразиться с его учеником, он должен подготовить его. Как и остальных Хранителей.

 

Дино без особого энтузиазма взялся за это поначалу. Он и тренировки? Смешно. 

Стыдно было признаваться самому себе, но Дино скорее постарался выместить раздражение и усталость от сложившейся ситуации на так не вовремя подвернувшемся под руку парне. Как там его… Хибари Кея? Увидев его впервые, Дино даже немного приуныл – щуплый с виду парнишка выглядел скорее ботаником-задротом, чем трудным подростком. Аккуратная школьная форма, идеальная осанка, слишком длинная челка. На поверку оказалось – слишком много гонора и слишком большое самомнение. Дино встречал таких людей на своем пути, только все они были старше этого подростка с холодным взглядом. Уж слишком независимым он желал казаться.

Каваллоне подумал тогда, слишком много «слишком» для одного японского школьника, тогда же и насторожился впервые. Не от наставлений Реборна или исполненных трепетным страхом отзывов Савады, нет, только от тяжелого взгляда синих глаз. Все остальное – напускное, и тон насмешливый, и улыбка по-звериному жестокая. Дино подумал тогда, что этот человек как нельзя лучше отвечает требованиям, предъявляемым к Хранителю Облака Вонголы. Он был просто… идеален, неграненый камень. Дело было лишь за шлифовкой.

За это Дино и взялся, не медля ни секунды. Он чувствовал, что это особый момент, что раньше с ним никогда в жизни ничего подобного не происходило. Что раньше он никогда не встречал такого человека, как этот мальчик. Он просто был особенным. Дино нетерпеливо переминал упругую кожу кнута в руке, оглаживая пальцами шершавую мякоть. Когда уши заполнил свист разрезаемого кнутом воздуха, Дино уже чувствовал это – медленно заполняющее его нервное возбуждение, поднимающееся от кончиков пальцев, вибрация во всем теле. Острое, приятное чувство. А все потому, что на пробу этот мальчик действительно оказался трудным случаем, совсем как говорил ему Реборн. 

 

Направленный на гладкую мальчишескую щеку удар, искусный, не повредивший ни миллиметра нежной кожи, прошелся вскользь, еле задев, явно – напоказ. Парень напрягся весь, подобрался и ощетинился, как растревоженный зверь. Тогда Дино до дрожи восхитил этот хищник. Взялся словно из ниоткуда: за один щелчок кнута скованный подросток переменился настолько, что Дино мог с уверенностью сказать – два разных человека. Его тяжелый, исполненный ярости взгляд приятно щекотал нервы, когда железные тонфа росчерком молнии стремительно приближались к шее – для парня они были как клыки – впиться в плоть, вгрызться, задрать до смерти. Дино понравилось это, до невозможности. Он даже от себя самого никогда не ожидал подобного поведения, но в его душе шевельнулось что-то, отвечая на опасный призыв этого зверя. Дино окунулся в омут с головой, расправляя кнут на полную длину.

 

Бои за кольца Вонголы проходили мимо него, словно в тумане, все происходило слишком быстро и на удивление – слишком правильно. Рехей выиграл бой Солнца у Луссурии, Ламбо ожидаемо проиграл Леви, дисквалифицированный после вмешательства Цуны. Каждый бой, каждый раз, Дино просто поверить не мог в то, насколько реально все происходящее: они сражались наравне, наемные убийцы, бойцы Варии и японские школьники, те самые дети, с которыми Дино ел пиццу в кафе или суши в ресторане отца Ямамото. Он смеялся над их глупыми, искренними шутками, он сам испытывал, насколько верен Гокудера своей семье. А теперь их заставляли сражаться на пределе своих возможностей, с теми, против кого у них, казалось бы, не было ни единого шанса выстоять. Но Дино уверил себя: они справятся, потому что должны. Потому что никто другой не сможет. Дино знал об этом лучше, чем кто-либо, и точно знал, что нужно делать: ему доверили одного конкретного человека, оставили его заботам, чтобы Дино натренировал его как следует, чтобы сделал из него победителя. И Дино готов был пойти на что угодно для достижения этой цели. 

Хибари был настоящим бойцом, прирожденным, ему даже не требовалось объяснять, зачем нужна эта битва и почему он должен выступить на стороне Вонголы. Хибари не интересовали условия, причины, доводы, он лишь преследовал свою цель. Так говорил он сам: «Этот бой – все, что мне нужно, чтобы рубиться до смерти». На счастье Дино его цель как нельзя удачнее совпала с целью, поставленной перед Хранителями. Хибари просто не мог проиграть, ни в ком из Хранителей Цуны не горела такая уверенность в собственных силах, в своей победе. А кольцо Облака? Эта мелочь нисколько не интересовала Кею, и Дино стоило огромных трудов заставить его носить кольцо. 

\- Это вроде пропуска на битву, Кея. Откажешься – не сможешь драться.

В сущности, он был даже большим ребенком, чем Ламбо. У Хибари была любимая игра – драки, и он относился к ней слишком серьезно, как и все маленькие дети. Нет ничего важнее игрушек. 

Их общение сводились лишь к одному – тренировкам. Хибари нужно было от Дино лишь одно: чтобы тот тренировал его. Получить от учителя все его знания, все умения, впитать в себя, изучать, и, в конце концов – превзойти его самого. В каждой их драке Дино чувствовал опасность спинным мозгом: Кея не шутил. Для него это были не тренировочные бои, - каждую схватку он рассматривал как вызов – каждый раз Кея стремился побороть Дино, Ауложить его на лопатки и вонзить острые зубы в шею. С одной стороны, Дино действительно устраивал его подход к делу, но с другой… Чем лучше он узнавал Кею, тем яснее осознавал: это непросто серьезное отношение. В жизни Хибари нет ничего важнее боев, скорее даже – это единственное, что было в его жизни. И от этого осознания становилось по-настоящему страшно. Вот он перед ним – живой человек из плоти крови, а вместо души лишь жажда крови. «Этого просто не могло быть, - думал Дино, - так не должно было быть». Кея – очень умный и талантливый ребенок, он способен достичь в жизни всего, чего только пожелает. Он не должен закрываться, не должен зациклиться вот так – на сражениях. Каждый шаг Хибари на пути к победе в бое Облака все сильнее отдалял его от того пути, на котором Кея мог бы обрести самого себя – так казалось Дино.

 

А потом был бой Дождя. Была кровь, море крови, а еще – страха. Был Сквало, брошенный на съедение акулам, и был Занзас, лишь посмеявшийся над гибелью человека, посвятившего ему почти треть своей жизни. Тогда, после боя, когда Дино со своими людьми вскрыл водную арену, когда они прочесывали здание в поисках Сквало или… того, что от него осталось… У Дино в голове билась лишь одна настойчивая мысль: вот оно. Вот оно будущее, которое будет ждать Кею. Если он не остановится сейчас, если ничего не изменит и дорогой своей жизнь выберет дорогу крови – она непременно приведет его к тому же, что и Сквало. К смерти. Дино не знал, почему, но он чувствовал это так, как будто сам обязан изменить это, обязан сделать что угодно, чтобы помочь Кее не стать таким же, как Сквало. Дино признал это с легкостью, на которую, думал, даже и не способен: он не хотел однажды потерять Кею также, как Сквало.

 

\- Завтра твой бой, как ты себя чувствуешь, Кея? – спросил Дино тем вечером.

\- Испытай меня, - ответил Хибари, ожержанно улыбаясь. Одна мысль о сражении делала этого ребенка по-настоящему счастливым.

\- Нет, - рассмеялся Дино, - на сегодня достаточно. - Каваллоне прошел рядом с ним, пушистый мех, оторачивающий капюшон, коснулся щеки Кеи, Дино почувствовал, как он передернул плечами. – А если говорить не о твоей готовности, что еще ты чувствуешь? – осторожно спросил Дино, прощупывая почву.

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Еще один тест? – в голосе Хибари послышалась настороженность.

\- Никаких тестов, Кея, - серьезно сказа Дино, облокачиваясь на капот автомобиля. – Вопрос проще простого: просто скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь.

\- Раздражение, возможно?

\- Возможно?

\- Да, твои глупые вопросы раздражают меня.

\- Это обычный вопрос, Кея, людям свойственно интересоваться эмоциями окружающих, разве ты не знал? – Дино начинал заводиться. Эта обескураживающая твердолобость Кеи, его упертое нежелание идти на контакт действительно выводили его из себя.

\- А мне не свойственно. Мне не интересно, Каваллоне, - холодно ответил Кея. Дино видел, как он зажимается, как ощетинивается, вставая на дыбы.

\- Для тебя так трудно подпустить кого-то ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой тонфы? Ты жалок, Кея, - фыркнул Дино. – Люди, слишком слабые для того, чтобы терпеть рядом с собой других людей, не заслуживают уважения. 

Кея не стал требовать, чтобы Дино взял свои слова обратно. Не потребовал и извинений. Просто перехватил тонфа крепче и бросился на него. Как раз так, как и ожидал от него Дино: напролом, прямо в лоб. Дино увернулся от первого удара и, не дожидаясь второго, ударил Хибари коленом в солнечное сплетение. Кея потерял ориентацию на короткий миг, дыхание вышибло из его груди с тихим свистящим звуком. Дино перехватил его подмышками, вздергивая на себя, выкрутил руки, обезоруживая его. Кея все еще приходил в себя, и Дино воспользовался этой заминкой, крепко прижав подростка в себе. Хибари заупирался, забился в его руках. 

\- Ты еще слишком слабый, Кея, - шептал Дино ему на ухо, крепко прижимая его руки к бокам. Хибари тяжело дышал, не шевелясь, от него веяло упрямством и ненавистью. – Тебе еще слишком многому нужно учиться. Придется тебе понять, что не все на свете решается одним твоим желанием. И не все ты можешь решить даже с помощью тонфа. Есть вещи, с которыми тебе придется смириться.

\- Например? – зашипел Хибари. – Смириться с глупыми вопросами вроде: «Как ты себя чувствуешь?», ты об этом мне говоришь?

\- Тебе придется смириться со мной, Кея. 

\- Я загрызу тебя до смерти, если не отпустишь прямо сейчас…

\- Тише, тише, Кея. Уже пора учиться мириться с этим: я буду с тобой столько, сколько захочу. И так близко, как захочу этого я, а не позволишь ты. Так что, да, тебе лучше научиться отвечать на вопрос: «Как дела, Кея?».

\- Травоядное… - хрипел Хибари, задыхаясь от злости.

\- Довольно, - Дино одной рукой сгреб волосы на затылке в кулак и дернул голову Кеи в сторону. И тут же вонзил зубы в жилистое плечо, прокусив кожу. Кея шикнул, и обмяк в его руках. Дино чувствовал кровь, пульсирующую в его венах, чувствовал дрожь, прошедшую по телу Кеи, и не спешил разнимать челюсть.

Если это единственный действенный метод для Хибари, значит, Дино будет разговаривать с ним его языком, лишь бы заставить понять, донести до него главный смысл. 

\- Тебе придется слушаться меня, Кея, - шептал Дино, зализывая следы зубов на его плече языком. Кажется, Хибари удалось понять его основную мысль.

 

Когда утром Дино вернулся в среднюю Намимори, чтобы узнать о подробностях прошедшего прошлым вечером боя Тумана, его ждало немало новостей. 

Прежде всего – Сквало. Сквало не приходил в себя в больнице. Его тело… напоминало один большой избитый кусок мяса. Уму непостижимо, но акулы не тронули его, даже не покалечили. Ни одна из морских тварей так и не вонзила в него свои зубы. «Неужто почувствовали брата?», – думал Дино с мрачной усмешкой. Как бы то ни было, Сквало все равно серьезно пострадал: во время обвала этажей его сильно задело обломками, а потом потоки воды протащили его под завалами, между острых камней, через сплетение переломанной арматуры. Сквало чудом остался жив, но выйдет ли он из комы, и, тем более – сможет ли потом восстановиться полностью – это был вопрос, на который врачи отказывались давать ответ.

А еще, Реборн рассказал ему о человеке, которому Савада Йемицу доверил половинчатое кольцо Тумана, о человеке, ставшем Хранителем кандидата в Десятые боссы Вонголы, Савады Цунаеши. И Дино пожалел о том, что пропустил вчерашний бой. 

Милая хрупкая Хром оказалась не просто медиумом Мукуро, она была оружием в его руках. Предполагал ли Мукуро такой исход событий, догадывался ли о том, что внешний советник Вонголы со своей просьбой придет именно к нему? Дино не мог дать ответа на этот вопрос, он никак не мог понять, чего же добивался Мукуро. Он говорил, что непременно вмешается, но Дино и предположить не мог, что именно таким образом. Что Мукуро выступит в конфликте колец на стороне Савады Цунаеши. Чего он хотел добиться этим? Расположения Цуны? Чтобы иметь возможность нанести удар в спину? Вряд ли, это не его стиль. Мукуро всегда предупреждал своего противника о том, что собирается нанести удар. Так в чем же было дело? В чем была выгода для него в победе Вонголы? Ответить на эти вопросы мог бы лишь сам Мукуро. Возможно, будь Дино прошлым вечером здесь, наблюдай он эту схватку вживую, он смог бы понять чуточку больше.

А еще, он смог бы увидеть Мукуро. Дино скучал по нему до ноющей боли в сердце, он так привык к гостям в своем доме, таким разным людям с одинаковыми разноцветными глазами, что жить без этого для него было трудно, почти невыносимо. Хотя, теперь-то Дино догадывался, почему Мукуро не приходил к нему так давно: если он предвидел конфликт колец и свое участие в битве, он мог рассудить, что ему понадобятся все его силы, до последней капли. Поэтому тратиться на прогулки в мир людей для него было непозволительной роскошью.

 

Хром очнулась, и конечно же, не узнала его. Было так странно слышать ее голос, точнее, не слышать в нем особенных интонаций, присущих только Рокудо Мукуро. Девочка испуганно закусила губу, поднимаясь с кушетки, оправила рукой подол форменной юбки, и тихонько извинилась за что-то, спеша покинуть школу. Дино хотелось поймать ее за руку, удержать, расспросить… столько всего хотелось, что приходилось сжимать кулаки до хруста в суставах. У него слишком много дел, слишком много сейчас было всего требующего внимания Дино. Сквало. Он должен был помочь Сквало. Решить этот вопрос нужно было как можно быстрее, до вечера – обязательно. Нет, лучше к полудню. Нужно было разобраться в том, что планировал Занзас, а еще что-то неладное творилось в Италии…

 

Бой Неба из сражения за кольца превратился в фарс. Занзас превзошел все ожидания Дино мерзостью своих планов: использовать дона Тимотео в качестве груши для битья, в качестве повода, чтобы развязать войну с Цуной… у Дино руки дрожали от плохо сдерживаемого гнева, когда он об этом думал. Занзас… ублюдок, он заслуживал смерти за свои деяния.

Когда Сквало заговорил, все наконец-то встало на свои места: ненависть Занзаса к Тимотео, конфликт, устроенный из-за наследования колец, и отчаянное желание Занзаса уничтожить Цуну. Неродной, приемный сын – фальшивый. Занзасу не видать кольца Неба, гнилая кровь его матери, уличной девки, не позволит, этому никогда не бывать. Все, что было у Занзаса от рождения, и все с чем он остался после боя Неба – лишь собственное пламя Ярости. У него никогда не было ничего, кроме пламени. И Сквало. Тот не отказался от Занзаса, даже когда узнал правду о нем. И Дино знал: не откажется и сейчас, после всего случившегося во время конфликта колец. Злость ушла, осталась только жалость к Занзасу. Дино помнил: это самое ужасное чувство, но стыдно не было, кроме жалости Дино не испытывал вообще ничего. Главное, что сам дон Тимотео все еще не отказывался от него, даже зная, что Занзас не его родной сын. Потому что для отца не было разницы, своя кровь, или чужая: он любил Занзаса, как родного, он желал ему счастья, желал, чтобы Занзас нашел свое место в жизни. Просто Вонголу ему никогда не получить.

 

\- Я улетаю, - сказал Дино, распахивая двери приемной Дисциплинарного Комитета старшей Намимори. Кея поднял на него глаза, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла.

\- Ты пришел сказать мне об этом? Скатертью дорога, Каваллоне. 

\- Не совсем за этим, - Дино присел на краешек стола, складывая руки на груди, пристально глядя в глаза Кеи. – Пришел напомнить тебе кое о чем очень важном. О чем ты ни в коем случае не должен забывать. 

\- И что же это? – спросил Кея, насмешливо глядя на него в ответ. Дино уперся рукой в подлокотник кресла, нависая над Хибари.

\- Не забывай о нашем маленьком, но очень важном разговоре, Кея. Не забывай: теперь не ты один распоряжаешься своей жизнью, - сказал Дино, сверля глазами лицо Кеи. 

Хибари лишь нахмурился, сморщил нос, обнажая ровные белые зубы. Казалось, вот-вот послышится рычание. Дино грубо сцепил пальцы на его подбородке, и прижался к искривленным губам поцелуем, надавливая на скулы Кея, принуждая расцепить зубы. И как только он поддался натиску, напрягся, собираясь с силами, чтобы ответить Дино своим ударом, тот не дал ему времени: прикусил его нижнюю губу, слизывая соленую кровь, втянул поврежденную плоть в свой рот, посасывая, зализывая рану языком. Кея обмяк в кресле, зажмурившись, словно на мгновение растерял способность сопротивляться. Тогда Дино протолкнул язык ему в рот, перевел руку на затылок, нежно зарываясь пальцами в жесткие черные волосы, скребя ногтями кожу. По телу Хибари прошла ощутимая дрожь. Парень задержал дыхание, сгребая крутку Дино в кулаки, и потянув его на себя. И неумело ответил на поцелуй, шевельнул языком, сплетаясь с языком Дино. 

Он был на вкус как смесь перца с вишней: сладкий, дурманящий и острый. Даже так, в его руках, Кея оставался опасным и непредсказуемым. А еще, Дино должен был признаться хотя бы самому себе: Кея был до одури желанным. Со своим тонким, жилистым телом, по-юношески мягкой кожей щек, ни с чем несравнимым запахом его кожи. С его непримиримым характером, зашкаливающим свободолюбием. Такими неправильными представлениями о жизни и о самом себе. Дино влекло к нему, неумолимо, слишком сильно, чтобы найти в себе силы сопротивляться. Дино и не хотелось.

\- Не забывай этот вкус, - шептал Дино на ухо Кее, кончиками пальцев размазывая по его губам слюну с привкусом крови. 

Хибари прикрыл глаза, быстро пробегаясь по губам языком. Дино усмехнулся. Он порывисто склонился, чмокнув Хибари в макушку, и поспешил к выходу, зная, что не стоит испытывать терпение Кеи. Все, что нужно было, он успел понять. По-другому и быть не могло, Дино чувствовал.

 

В Италии выпал снег. Когда Дино ехал из аэропорта, поля и виноградники вдоль дороги были запорошены тонким слоем пушистого снега: белый покров едва скрывал черную землю. Пышные хлопья кружили в воздухе, свивая причудливые узоры, воронки скручивались на обочине дороги, стремительным потоком снег летел на лобовое стекло, разбиваясь искрами крохотных снежинок. Дино включил дворники, и стекло очистилось в три движения механизмов. Ромарио шевельнулся на соседнем сидении, плотнее кутаясь в пальто. 

Ему было уже далеко за пятьдесят – давно пора поберечь спину от ревматизма. Дино не сдержал улыбки, искоса глянув на Ромарио, потянулся к приборной доске, включил отопление чуть мощнее. Теплый поток из воздуховодов ударил в лицо, разметав волосы, согрев прохладную кожу. Дино откинул голову на сиденье, удовлетворенно вздыхая: он был доволен собой, доволен тем, как все они потрудились там, в Японии. Им удалось предотвратить, пожалуй, самый страшный переворот в истории Вонголы со времен прихода к власти Риккардо, Второго босса. За установление порядка снова была пролита кровь: врагов, союзников, невиновных людей. Тимотео Вонгола не был ни в чем виноват, это была не его война, то была война его детей. Но, несмотря на это, старик оказался втянут в кровавые разборки. И этого Дино никогда не простит Занзасу, не взирая на причины, заставившие его пойти на этот поступок. И Сквало не простит, если только тот знал о планах своего босса.

Дорога петляла среди холмов, повышал уровень местности над морем, шла в гору. Автомобиль выехал за поворот, и тьма сомкнулась вокруг, черные ветви деревьев застлали дорогу своей тенью. Прилегающие к дороге сады плотным коридором выстроились вдоль пути. 

Впереди на дороге прямо из снежной пурги появился силуэт человека, и Дино ударил по тормозам, машину занесло на заснеженной трассе, скрип шин вспорол тишину, накрывшую Дино с головой. Отдышавшись, Дино поднял голову со скрещенных на руле рук, и бросился к Ромарио: тот не шевелился. Позвав его несколько раз, Дино попытался заставить его очнуться, пощупал пульс – казалось, Ромарио так и не проснулся. Дино закусил губу, открывая дверцу автомобиля, и вышел на улицу. Оглянулся вокруг, но не нашел ни единого следа того человека, что в этот поздний час оказался на заснеженной трассе в нескольких километрах от города. Где-то в стороне скрипнула калитка, и Дино поспешил на звук: возможно, человек пострадал, возможно, ему нужна помощь.

После нескольких минут поиска, Дино удалось обнаружить скрытую меж густых ветвей деревьев покосившуюся дверцу. Дино ступил на скрытую под тонким слоем снега дорожку – вереница следов тянулась прямо перед ним, мелькая среди беспорядочно разросшихся в саду деревьев.

Дорожка петляла, то спускаясь к узкому ручейку с заледенелыми берегами, то убегая глубже в сад. С каждым шагом Дино шел все быстрее, стараясь нагнать того, кого, как ему казалось, он чуть не сбил на дороге, но тот человек как будто нарочно убегал от него. Дино слышался шепот вдалеке, путающиеся в ветвях деревьев отзвуки тихого смеха, как будто тот, кого он преследовал, был совсем близко. Еще несколько стремительных шагов, и Дино вдруг вышел на открытую поляну, залитую пробивающимся из-за облаков тусклым светом луны. Одинокий силуэт человека выделялся на желтоватом фоне неба: петляющая среди деревьев дорожка привела Дино на вершину холма. 

Человек пошевелился, обернулся к нему, и у Дино перехватило дыхание, когда в полумраке сверкнули два отблеска его глаз: кроваво-красный и темно-голубой.

\- Мукуро?..

\- Давно не виделись, - родной голос согрел, как будто коснувшись сердцевины души. Дино сам не заметил, как ноги понесли его вперед, почувствовал лишь, как плотно обвились руки Мукуро вокруг его шеи, когда он обнял его, что есть силы прижимая к себе.

\- Мукуро… Мукуро… - шептал он, зарываясь носом в пахнущие сладостью волосы, беспорядочно проводя руками по его спине, гладя напряженные плечи, целуя виски. Мукуро смеялся, отвечая на его ласки. Прижимая Дино к себе так же сильно.

Дино только сейчас понял, насколько же он соскучился, как сильно ему не хватало Мукуро: блеска его глаз, звука его голоса, самого этого чувства, понимания того, что он рядом с ним, что он здесь ради него одного. Что Мукуро с ним. И эти чувства, по которым так истосковалась душа, сейчас болью вспоминания отдавались в сердце, сжимая горло тисками. 

\- Я так скучал, ты не представляешь! Кажется, без тебя я просто не жил, Мукуро. Кажется, я не могу без тебя, - сказал он, целуя его в лоб, отводя от лица рассыпающиеся черные пряди. 

\- Очень рад это слышать, - ответил Мукуро, усмехаясь. Дино отстранился, впитывая в себя его образ, стараясь вырезать в памяти черты дорогого ему лица. – В тебе ничего не изменилось, - прошептал Мукуро, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони и прикрывая глаза. – Ничего не изменилось…

\- Я тебя люблю. 

\- Я знаю, - ответил Мукуро, усмехнувшись. – Я знаю это так давно, что ты бы и сам не поверял тогда в свои чувства.

\- Зато сейчас верю. И в тебя я верю, - сказал Дино, прижимаясь ко лбу Мукуро своим, делая с ним один вдох на двоих, наслаждаясь прохладным дыханием и его близостью.

\- Сколько тебя знаю, ты всегда верил в людей больше, чем они того стоили.

Мукуро смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, казалось, он хочет прочесть его мысли, утонуть в них, как в водовороте, окунувшись с головой. «Как в омут с головой», - подумал Дино, бережно поглаживая кончиками пальцев острую скулу. Мукуро сильнее сжал ладонь на вороте куртки, притягивая Дино ближе, прикрыл глаза, задержав дыхание на мгновение, прихватывая губами воздух, выдыхаемый Дино. А потом накрыл его рот мягким поцелуем. Дино не сдержал тихого стона, стискивая такое хрупкое на вид тело в своих объятьях, отвечая на поцелуй сразу – жадно, наслаждаясь этой сладостью-болью, веря лишь в одно чувство – рядом, он рядом…

Вдруг Мукуро вонзил ногти в его запястья, зажимаясь и отталкивая Дино от себя, с такой силой, что тот даже покачнулся на ногах, отступая на шаг. Дино ошеломленно смотрел на Мукуро, а парень медленно сгибался пополам, прижимая ладонь ко рту, застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы. Дино бросился к нему, опускаясь на колени, но Мукуро лишь со всей силы ударил его, кольцо Ада расцарапало щеку, и Дино зажал пальцами рану, не в силах встать на ноги от удивления.

\- Что… случилось?.. – с трудом выталкивая слова меж непослушных губ, спросил Дино. Мукуро молчал, все так же зажимая рот ладонью, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось сквозь стиснутые пальцы.

\- Почему… почему он? О, Мадонна, ну почему именно он!?

\- Мукуро…

\- Хибари Кея, - выплюнул Мукуро, скривившись, словно яд обжигал его язык. – Ты весь пропитан им насквозь. 

Мукуро поднял на него глаза, полные ненависти, и Дино словно обожгло: стыдом и болью. Мукуро не мог не заметить, не мог не почувствовать, не понять…

\- Я… - Дино прочистил горло, пытаясь придумать, что сказать в ответ. – Прости, Мукуро, прости… я просто…

\- За-мол-чи-и!.. – полыхнуло огнем в его глазах, и Дино зажмурился, опуская голову. – Ты просто жалок, слышишь? Я верил тебе. Тебе первому и единственному! И что ты сделал?!

\- Но я тебя не обманывал, - прошептал Дино, не поднимая глаз.

\- Лучше бы ты научился лгать, - сказал Мукуро горько. А потом – рассмеялся. Резкий, пронзительный звук его смеха словно вспорол тишину того места, эхом разносясь по открытому пространству. Дино будто холодной водой окатило от этого звука. – О, Мадонна, все еще мало? – закричал Мукуро, поднимая лицо к небу. - Неужели после всего в моей жизни я так и не заслужил счастья?! 

Дино через силу поднялся на ноги, утирая сбегающую по щеке кровь. Снег тихонько кружил над поляной, оседая в волосах Дино. Пряди давно намокли, завиваясь мелкими кольцами на концах, застывая на холодном воздухе. Точно так же стыла кровь из царапины на щеке и в жилах Дино.

\- Прости меня за эту ошибку, - он старался говорить как можно спокойнее, делая небольшой шаг к Мукуро. – Это было… помутнение. Я люблю тебя, верь мне.

\- Ты, кажется, страдаешь проблемами с памятью? – раздраженно сказал Мукуро, оборачиваясь через плечо. – Я сказал, что знаю. Знаю все о твоих чувствах. И об этой твоей маленькой ошибке, об этом глобальном помутнении рассудка тоже. Скажи мне, ты и вправду настолько глуп? Или Хибари Кея вышиб тебе мозги своими тонфа?

\- Мукуро… 

\- Ты любишь его, - сказал Мукуро, без единой эмоции на лице. Только Дино по сердцу словно ножом резанули. – Ты никогда не выберешь, - покачал Мукуро головой, обхватывая себя руками за плечи.

\- Это неправда, ты ошибаешься, еще можно все изменить, - твердил Дино настойчиво, стараясь отогнать душащую сердце боль. – Я просто ошибся, только и всего. 

\- Дино, - позвал Мукуро, и голос его звучал почти нежно. Он подошел к нему, мягко коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки. – Ты никогда не выберешь, - повторил Мукуро, поднося раскрытую ладонь к его лицу: из воздуха появились два крохотных бутона, расцвели, раскрывая свои лепестки перед глазами Дино. Алая роза и белый лотос.

\- Никогда, - шепнул Мукуро, взяв руку Дино в свою, вкладывая цветки в его ладонь. - Это твое проклятье.

**Author's Note:**

> Еще один настолько старый фик, что моль, просто моль. Как из шкафа. Так и кружит.


End file.
